Acceptance
by Gamercenary
Summary: ((AU - Characters are human)) Mangle moves to Trinity High to finish high school. A young man opens her up to trust others - yet a more sinister evil lurks around them and their friends. Will they all pull through, or be doomed to a life of solitude? And will a love triangle ruin the tight friendship between them all? ((Rated M for reasons inside))
1. Chapter 1

**_~Chapter One: Transfer~_**

 ****Monday, September 2, 2013****

The loud alarm rings in her ear. Today was her first day of school at Trinity High School after moving from her hometown, Laguna Valley, with her parents to finish her senior year in high school.

Her name is Mangle. Growing up has been hard for her. Her mother once prostituted for money, her father had lost his job as a businessman, and she was a social outcast. Making friends was something she couldn't accomplish. Was it her quiet personality? Her white, rose-pink-tipped hair? The way she dressed? Her strange golden eyes? She couldn't tell for sure...

After getting a 20-minute shower, Mangle fixes her long hair and does her subtle make-up routine after brushing her teeth. She then puts on her outfit: a dark-red shirt with loose sleeves but left her shoulders bare; a black leather strapless corset went over the shirt, adding dark denim jeans and black ankle boots. A healing crystal called rose quartz was on a thin silver chain around her neck and a promise ring on her left finger.

She heads downstairs to the kitchen and gets her tall, capped mug filled up with coffee. Her mother, Nelli, was cooking breakfast and her father, Claude, was out on a business trip after getting a new job three years prior.

Mangle puts milk and sugar into her coffee, stirring it together before her mom takes her to the car to school.

* * *

Driving up to Trinity High School only took 20 minutes. The school was huge in a U-shaped formation. The brick outlay with the large "out-front" Beaufort Stone Fountain gave it an almost peaceful look. From the numerous windows, Mangle could tell that the school had two floors.

She gets out the door with her guitar case and backpack and starts walking towards the building. She was so used to being alone that she could tell the students would most likely not bother her. Once inside, it was not too bad. The tiles were clean, the doors were gleaming dark wood, and the lockers were well-painted. Even the lighting was bright enough to light up the hallways. Students were talking, walking down the hallways, and some laughing.

Mangle just ignores while walking down to her locker which was down a small hallways with a large glass window showing the front yard. She gets the lock undone and puts her backpack and guitar case inside. She gets out her zip-up binder. Four notebooks, calculator, mechanical pencils, and pens were all put in it neatly. She heads to her homeroom class: 220 for Astronomy/Meteorology.

The theme of the class was all over the room. Mangle goes to sit down in the front, closest to the door. She could hear many students laughing at her, but she ignored them.

The teacher walks in at 8:30 AM. He was a well-groomed male with dark hair that has some grey streaks and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a red tie.

"Morning students. Welcome to astronomy and meteorology. This is your last year in high school before you're out there, in the real world and on your own. In this room, I expect you to pay attention and do what you're supposed to do. Notify me when you're sick and turn your work in on time. I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom either. No warnings will be given at all."

His students paid attention to him real well. His stern voice meant he wasn't joking around.

"Now, take out a notebook and let's get started..."

* * *

The first six classes went well for Mangle. People have laughed and made comments, but she pushed it off as like it was nothing. Her 40-minute long classes were listed as:

 **1. _Astronomy/Meterology_ \- Room 220 ((8:30 to 9:10))**

 **2. _Literature and Composition_ \- Room 112 ((9:15 to 9:55))**

 **3. _Physical Education_ \- Gymnasium ((10:00 to 10:40))**

 **4. _Advanced Psychology_ \- Room 207 ((10:45 to 11:30))**

 **5. _Pre-Calculus_ \- Room 212 ((11:35 to 12:15))**

 **6. _Government and Politics_ \- Room 106 ((12:20 to 1:00))**

It was now time for lunch break. From 1:00 to 2:15 in the afternoon, all students were to eat and exercise - for socialization. Mangle would made friends, but as usual, she kept to herself. She heads outside, where some students were playing basketball, gossiping, or whatever with three security officers watching them carefully.

She sits down on a wooden bench and checks her schedule. She would then have Advanced Theatre Class to finish the day. Mangle has always loved playing the acoustic guitar ever since she was a little girl and her grandfather taught her. But sadly, he died two years ago and she become broken after that. She opens the case to her guitar, given to her from her grandfather, and takes it out carefully.

It has a beautifully polished Brazilian Rosewood Top LP; its neck was long and onyx-themed with a dragon design, the sound-hole was round and produced a beautiful tone, and everything else was perfect. She tests the sounds and fixes a few machine heads before playing solo at the bench. The song was called _"Easy Day"_ by her favorite composer, Ferenc Hegedus.

Playing it reminded her as a little girl looking up at her elderly, kind-hearted grandfather on his back porch overlooking the eternal plains, grass of gold and the gentle breezes with birds flying overhead and hearing the radiating waves of the deep blue sea. The few trees would sing as he played the song with the very guitar she was playing as well. She wished she could do anything to have him back...

Finishing the song, tears fall down her face but she wipes them away.

"Wow... That was breathtaking. Where did you learn to play like that?"

Mangle turns around. A young man with short light-brown hair and light-blue eyes was standing there. He was dressed in a blue-plaid collared shirt, dark jeans, and dark-brown tennis shoes. His somewhat thick black eyebrows and freckles on his cheeks added to his charm.

Mangle puts her guitar back into its case. She closes the case and lies to him. "Myself. Besides, why does it matter to you?"

The young man raises his hands in surrender. "I was only curious. Plus, the tone got my attention." He takes a peek at her schedule. "Advanced Theatre, huh? I have that class too."

She snatches the paper. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He chuckles nervously. "Sorry, I got carried away. My name is Freddy Fazbear. Everyone just calls me Freddy. What's yours?" He extends his hand to her.

She just takes his hand and shakes it. "It's Mangle. Just call me Angel. Everyone picks on me because of my actual name and it gets annoying after hearing it all day."

"Okay, Ma-! I mean Angel. Mind if we get to know each other better?"

Mangle was left in shock. She was asked to become _friends_ with Freddy. Her mind went into a wreck. She never had any friends before and the very thought of it terrified her. She swallows hard and turns away. "I-I can't..."

Freddy frowns and touches her shoulder. "Angel, why not?"

She stands up quickly in response and her open hand met his cheek... _hard_. A red hand mark was left on his cheek. He puts his hand on top of it.

Her golden eyes were now filled with anger, tears falling. " _Friends?!_ People calling me names all day and you want to be my _friend_?! Who knows you'll turn behind my back and start rumors about me! I've never had friends nor do I need any! Don't stick your thumb up your ass and play me like a damn fool! To me, you and every single student in this damn school... You're all a fucking joke!"

Mangle grabs her case and pushes past him, heading to her next class. Freddy stood there, dumb-founded.

* * *

It was now 3:00 in the afternoon; the last bell rings. Mangle goes to her locker and grabs her things. She then walks out to her mother's car and gets in. Nelli had her curly silver hair was in a small bun, her gold-rimmed glasses fitting perfectly over her gold eyes, and wrinkles showed her growing age.

"How was your first day, honey?"

She gets into the front seat. "It was fine."

Nelli nodded and drives them her daughter home. She worked the the third and first shifts at a local diner. After leaving her old life as a prostitute behind, she decided to get back on her feet and turn her life around - for her daughter's sake.

Once home, she walks to her room and gets into black sweatpants and black tank top. Turning on her radio, she stays playing Ferenc Hegedus's _"Beautiful Life"_ music album. The beautiful guitar sound put her at ease, almost instantly.

Being lost in her daydreaming with the music is the only thing that kept her sane. In her head, she was on her grandfather's porch and watching the golden field wave with the wind, feeling the coolness of the ocean on her skin. Those happy memories were over and the only way to remember was through that guitar songs by her favorite composer...

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 ****This is my very first _Five Nights at Freddy's_ fanfiction, so please forgive me if this first chapter didn't "go the distance".**

 ****I decided to make the animatronic characters human. I had to look on the FNAF wiki to get their physical appearance and changed them in a since to match their original design. For their personality (in a sense), I went to the Villain wiki.**

 **((As for the dates mentioned, ignore it! It's all fictional!))**

 ****In the next chapter, we will meet other characters: Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and possibly Golden Freddy.**

 ****I got this inspiration after watching Ouran High School Host Club, one of my favorite animes of all time. Even the school description is has some similarities to my old high school.**

 ****As for the music mentioned, Ferenc Hegedus - he's a real composer on YouTube. I started listening to his music earlier today. Very talented and soothing with his acoustic guitar. Please check him out!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is very appreciated! I'll see you guys then! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter Two: Healing~**_

 ****Friday, September 6, 2013****

The first week of school went okay for Mangle. She got her homework done, paid attention to her studies, and all the students eventually stopped making fun of her; that gave her more peace of mind.

Today was Friday and the students are at lunch break. Mangle was again outside. Autumn was starting to show: the weather beginning to cool, leaves turning different colors, and the grass was slowly withering. Birds also were starting to fly south and hunting season was starting to take place in the countryside.

Mangle was sitting on the bench, her knees brought up to her chest, and resting her head on them. She felt sorry for pushing away Freddy, but she couldn't risk to be hurt again. Losing her grandfather and never having any friends was enough to hurt her.

"Angel." That voice made her look up to see Freddy.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier this week. I told my friends about you and I think we can help you. But, we can't if you don't know what made you lash out on me yesterday."

Tears filled her eyes, but refuses to let them fall. "You...wouldn't understand it."

Freddy sits down next to her. "Angel, talk to us."

She sighs and lets her legs down from her chest. "It all started two years ago..."

* * *

 _ **~~~Flashback Starts~~~**_

 _ **++Friday, August 5, 2011++**_

 _Summer vacation was finally coming to a close. In three weeks, Mangle would be starting her sophomore year in high school at Laguna Valley High._

 _Her vacation was among the best. She was close to her pappous, Lester. They were almost inseparable. He was 53 years old, his white hair was neatly groomed down to his shoulders and golden eyes sparking with life - even at his elderly years setting in._

 _He came up from his home to stay with Mangle while Claude was always gone and Nelli worked overtime at a diner just to get by. Mangle would listen to Lester play his guitar and did many things together: bike, talk, cook, shop, and everything else. Family was a big part in their lives._

 _But sadly, when Mangle was coming home from school shopping, the news came on. "_ We interrupt your program with breaking news. At 2:15, a local convenient store was broken into. We received word that it was an armed robbery. The cashier was held at gunpoint, forcing to give him all the money of $120 from the register. When refused, the cashier was shot in the chest as well as an elderly man by the name of Lester Kollias. He was shot in the chest twice. No more information was given out. _"_

 _Mangle's heart stopped._ No, please tell me she's lying!

 _Her thoughts ran through her mind before dropping everything and running to the hospital._

 _By the time she got there, Mangle was taken to the room where her grandfather was; he was a total mess. His chest was bandaged, tubes and needles were hooked into his arm, his hair was messy, and he was covered in his own blood._

 _Lester opens his eyes. They were no longer sparking - they had become dull and Mangle began to cry as she takes his hand. "_ Pappous... _"_

 _He turns his head, facing her and gently squeezing her hand. "_ Engoní... _"_

 _"I should've been there..."_

 _"Don't say that,_ o ángelós mou _. I went there to get food for the week, but I was there at the wrong time. I couldn't let that man rob the store. He shot the cashier and me..."_

 _Suddenly, doctors rush into the room. "Get him to surgery, now!"_

 _Lester stopped them, and a small trail of blood comes out the corner of his mouth and the monitor shows his heart was giving out. "Angel..."_

 _Mangle takes his hand before she was pulled into an endearing embrace. He was going to give in and pass away. "_ Pappous _, please... Don't let go..." Tears finally fell and cries into his shoulder._

 _Lester coughs lightly and caresses her cheek. "Don't cry. All life ends in oblivion. You've a full life ahead of you; your star is just within your reach. Remember what I told you?"_

 _She nodded. "Never forget. There's no goodbye. Only...see you later."_

 _Lester gives a weak smile. "Good. Be good to your parents and finish school. I'll see you again in Heaven..."_

 _He closes his eyes and his body grows still. The flat-line goes off; he was gone... All Mangle could do was fall to her knees and sob uncontrollably._

 _ **~~~Flashback Ends~~~**_

* * *

Mangle covers her eyes as she finishes her story. "He taught me the guitar lessons, not myself. The funeral was held a few days after. I was the last one to leave his gravestone."

Freddy hugs her close, rubbing her back gently. "I'm so sorry for your loss. You _need_ us. You're broken, but we can put you back together. Only if you let us."

She finally gives up and wraps her arms around him. "Okay..."

"Why don't you come over to my place after school? My mom would love to meet you. Plus, my friends and brother would like to meet you."

She nodded again. "Okay. I'll let my mom know."

* * *

It was now after school. Mangle had made the phone call to her mother, who was actually surprised that she finally made friends with Freddy and was invited to his house. The weather was still fair, even for the autumn season closing in. The temperature was a little chilly, but not freezing. Freddy and Mangle walk about three blocks away from the school, until they reach a house.

From the outside, the two-story house looked cozy - the white cedar wood and granite-built home was beautiful and clean. The roof was high and triangular made of flat roof tiles; the two small chimneys, grass overhanging panels, small square windows for the first floor, and the large skylight windows below the room added to the charm and uniqueness to the home. A garage that showed Freddy's mom's car was connected to the house as well.

Mangle was in awe. "You live _here_?"

Freddy chuckled. "That's right. There's an outdoor patio in the back too. Come on, let's go inside."

He opens the door, letting Mangle walk in first. She was greeted by a very spacious living room; the light biege tones and high ceiling was well-done and it all centers around a stone brick fireplace with wood mantle. The square windows added much brightness into the room; the leather chairs, dark wood coffee table, and tan long couch (the left end having an ottoman) added to the charm.

The dark wood staircase lead to the balcony upstairs, which had three large bedrooms, and a large bathroom. Freddy leads Mangle up to his bedroom, where his brother and friends were placing Call of Duty on his PS4. They were slightly yelling and shoving each other, with the lights off while staring at the TV screen that had the volume really high.

"Hey guys!" Freddy flickers the light on and off, getting their attention. "Geez, turn the volume down. You know how Mom gets when you all bicker at each other."

A young man, who looked slightly older than Freddy, approaches. He was wearing a black fedora and had a black metal chain around his neck; he was also wearing a collared white long sleeve shirt with a gold vest over top and a black neck-tie as well as dark denim jeans and black high-top shoes. His eyes was the same light-blue shade as Freddy's, but his hair was almost in a golden, goth-like style. "Calm down, little brother. We have everything under control."

"Why are you dressed so fancy?"

"I've a date with Lucinia. You know, the brunette with green eyes and slim figure?"

Freddy's right eyebrow arched. "Wait... The 400-meter runner from last year on the track team?"

He flashed a white smile. "Yep."

"You lucky son-of-a-bitch." Mangle appears behind Freddy; her shy personality shone through when introduced. "Oh, brother. Here's Angel; I told you about her. This is my older brother Golden. But I call him Goldie-Locks, just to tease him."

Golden places a finger under her chin. "This _girl_ slapped _you_? Fierce, deadly, and beautiful... Sucks for you. Foxy, come here."

Another man with tattered red hair and yellow eyes appears. He was just finished smoking a cigarette while in brown pants and white T-shirt. "What ye want, Locks?"

"I've to head to my date here shortly. You can play COD with Bon-Bon and Chica if you want."

He nodded. "I'm good, but ye' still owe me a pack of cigarettes and and a good ol' twenty bucks when ye get done smashing." Freddy did everything he could to not laugh.

Golden growls, but he manages to keep his temper in check. "Alright, I'm outta here. Freddy, play nice. And Angel, welcome to the Fazbear household. Just follow the rules and Mama will take care of you."

She nodded as he leaves the room. Foxy smiles at Mangle. "A pretty one, 'eh? I'm Foxy, but I got things to do, so I catch ye' at school in the mornin'." He leaves the room as well.

A girl about her age walks over. Her blonde hair was in curls, yet a braid is tucked behind her left ear and three hawk feathers on a thin rope decorated with rose-gold beads is tied into a lock. She had shiny black nails and wearing capris as well as white tennis shoes and a white silken vest from the main design of _Burberry's Branded Clothes_ line. "I'm Chica. Nice to meet you." Her blue eyes that were rimmed with magenta and tangerine-pink lips added to her beauty.

"And I'm Bonnie, but you call me Bon-Bon." This young man was in jeans and wearing a white tank top underneath a dark-blue, light jacket. His eyes were emerald-green and his thigh-length hair was lavender.

"Hi..." Mangle was starting to come out of her shell.

Freddy smiles. "It's okay. They don't bite."

Bonnie chuckles. "At least _I_ don't." That line earned him a playful punch from Chica.

"He teases me alot, but he means no harm. Hey... Angel, was it? How old are you and what career are you going for?"

Freddy has her sit down on his California, king-sized bed. The soft mattress made her lay down on her side; it was _very_ comfortable. "I'm not too sure anymore, career-wise. I'm 17, but I turn 18 in February."

Bonnie sits down on the small ottoman and turns the PS4 off. "A senior, just like the rest of us. I plan on going to either law school or the local police academy. Just putting the baddies in a jail cell is always satisfying."

Freddy chuckles. "That's you watching too much of _Cops_ and _Forensic Files_ a little too much."

He shrugged. "I like to watch it every weekend. I can't help it."

Chica shakes her head. "I plan on becoming a fashion designer. I make small bracelets and fancy earrings with my mom's help and sell it on _Etsy_. It helps pay off the phone bill every month."

Freddy thinks for a minute. "Hey Angel. Why not be a musician? The song you played earlier this week caught my attention. You're very good at it."

Mangle looks up at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. You brought your guitar case. "Play another one."

Chica and Bonnie smile at her. "We like to hear it too."

Mangle gives a small smile and gets out her beautiful guitar and tunes it until the sound was right.

She then starts playing " _On the Way_ " by Ferenc Hegedus. The tune was low and a tiny bit faster, but still very gentle. It reminded her of her horseback riding on the beach side with her _pappous_ while he was still here. The thundering hooves, the descending sun in the distance, the kiss of the wind pressing against her skin... It was a beautiful feeling. The song went on for about two and a half minutes before ending it off with a slight fade and a majestic sound of the A string.

The three friends were in awe of the beautiful sound. Chica smiles at her. "Wow... That was beautiful. You deserve the guitarist title."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "You should definitely participate in the school's talent show close to spring break."

Mangle then smiles fully. "I suppose... Looks like I found my new career."

"And a group of friends to stand by you, no matter what." Freddy smiles at her.

Tears of joy fill her golden eyes as she then throws herself into Freddy's arms. He holds her close; Chica and Bonnie join in on the hug.

For the first time in two years, Mangle finally found herself with these new friends. She now _belonged_ with them. She can now look forward to what lies ahead.

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **Wow... 40+ views and 2 favorites already! I didn't think this story would come out like this. I appreciate it, guys!**

 ***Ferenc Hegedus is the inspiration of Mangle playing the guitar. I've become addicted to his music lately and he has done a great job!**

 ****As for the word _pappous_ , it's Greek that means _grandfather_. There's some other Greek words in there too. I read too much _Dark-Hunters_ books by Sherrilyn Kenyon too much :3**

 ****The personalities of some characters were NOT EASY! For the physical appearances of Bonnie and Chica, I looked at their descriptions in FNAF 1 and the toy animatronics in FNAF 2 - I took mixed some features into one.**

 ****As for Foxy's speech (for his "pirate self"), not easy. If I messed up on that, please let me know!**

 ****** ** _Darksage99_ and sarachapman _18_ , thank you SO much for favoriting! Your support is appreciated!**

 **Alright. Next chapter, we continue on. And the main enemies will be revealed. ((Also, ignore the chapter names. I'm bad in that category))**

 **Love you guys! As always, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! I'll see you guys then ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter Three: Fun in the Night~**_

 ****Thursday, October 17, 2013****

After getting through her first month of school, Mangle had opened up to her new friends. She looked at them as if they were her family. Her overall persona had turned a complete 180. Her shyness around them were now gone, she was more outgoing, and her home life improved as well. She watches the house and takes care of it while her mom works. She even recieves word from her father once a day to hear how his business trips went.

Her relationships with the gang also going well. Freddy, she was taking a liking to. She was _falling_ for him. Chica's like a sister she never had; Bonnie and Foxy are good friends; Golden is her big brother figure. She was close with all of them; she even has gone to Freddy's house every day after school - either for just to escape home, help with homework, or even a few hours of Call of Duty.

Today, the Homecoming Dance Event has been the talk of the week for the school. Mangle was anxious. She was not much into school dances, but her friends have talked her into going. Chica even volunteered to help her get her dress and jewelry for the event, which was two days away. Tomorrow, the school will be closed for all-day meeting and the girls will be heading to the mall to get their dresses. Mangle was anxious.

"Come on, Angel. Don't be nervous so much. You'll do fine." Chica rubs her shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm not too much into dances, Chica. That's all. I'm...just in shock."

"Don't be. I've been looking at dresses all week for both of us. I got the perfect dress for you as well as the makeup ideas and hair. The boys already have their tuxedos and shoes ready. We girls need to get prepared. Also, my mom and I have plenty of money to get things for you and me."

Mangle found reassurance and calms down. "Alright."

* * *

In a dark place, two men were sitting there. One man had long olive-green hair and pale grey eyes, with fair tone skin. He held a disturbing and sorrowful gaze, as if he did something wrong - very wrong. His clothes were ripped and dirty, his skin bruised and cut in some places, and his hair very unkempt.

The second man has a pale skin tone and much older, with hollow eyes that held a sinister look - for they were black and could easily tell this man is purely evil. His hair was a deep shade of purple, tied back into a ponytail. His outfit was a dark-purple color with a white undershirt and black tie. His security hat was also dark-purple and in the gold title in the middle said _Night Watch_ and his black, once polished shoes were dirty. In his holster was a black Glock 22 - small but deadly. He also had a disturbing smirk on his face, but it was covered with a purple-and-black designed bandana.

The older man was looking at Trinity High School's current students. "Damn it all. These students are boring. I need a beautiful type for my next experiment."

The younger man sits down next to him. "Arlin, calm down. I think I have the perfect specimen for it."

The older man, now known as Arlin, looks at him. "Who is it, William?"

Will types a certain name in the computer and presses ' _enter_ '. A picture pops up and that caused Arlin's eyebrows to raise up.

It was a young girl with long-flowing white hair tipped with a shade of pink. Her eyes sparked topaz, golden like a lion's. Her frame is slim, yet curvy with the perfect features. Her lashes flickered with flattery, with beautiful iris eyeshadow and Honolulu pink lipstick. Her outfit was a white spaghetti strap tank top under a black casual, short-sleeve blouse; dark denim capris, black-plaid low-top shoes, and a rose quartz crystal on a thin silver chain.

Arlin was in awe. "Aaahhh... She's perfect. Will, go get the tools and that chamber ready. I need time alone..."

William chuckles and leaves the room, shutting the door. Arlin smirked as he slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt and seductively starts touching himself, staring at the picture. "Those high, yet sunken cheekbones... Lips plump and perfect for kissing... And those legs... Oooohhh.. But those breasts... Damn... Well, my darling..."

He opens up a can of beer and takes a long swig of it. "Looks like I've something in mind for you..."

* * *

 ** _~~Two Days Later~~_**

"Damn... What did you do to me?"

Mangle has gotten finished fitting into her homecoming outfit by Chica, who was chuckling. When looking into the mirror, she is stunned - in awe at her appearance.

Her hair was in a curly Greek hairstyle; many hairpins and hairspray was used to keep it all in place, with a beautiful golden, leaf-style wreath placed gently across the top of her head. She was also wearing beautiful, large crystal chandelier dangle earrings. And finally, she was wearing a black, open-back dress that has mesh sides detailed with small crystals, long V-neck, and sequin details; it is also long ending at her ankles. For her make-up, she had on a mix of shimmering black and light silver eyeshadow and her lips were the work of _L'Oreal Rose Mademoiselle_ pink color.

Chica's hair was combed back and had used moisterizing Morrocan oil into a sleek braided bun hairstyle. Her dress is the color of light-pink: empire-sequined with a sweetheart neck style and ended right before her knees. For her jewelry, she wears only simple rose-gold love heart earrings. For makeup, it was sparkling dark-pink blended in a smokey affect and _L'Oreal Juicy Berry_ pink color.

"What do you think?"

Mangle was dazed before looking back at her friend. "I love it." She smiles as they start walking down the steps in the blonde's home. "So, who's your date?"

Chica faces Mangle. "Bonnie. Freddy's taking you. They're going to meet us at the school."

"Sounds good."

Her friends smiles. "You should wear black more often. It _definitely_ suits you."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?"

Freddy was eagerly waiting for Chica and Mangle to show up. Golden was in a formal black tuxedo with his hair smoothed nicely and polished black dress shoes. His girlfriend, Lucinia, was in his embrace while wearing a skin-tight emerald green strapless dress with her hair in a sassy side-bun and sterling silver earrings. "You know us girls, Fred-Fred. We take the time to get dressed and look nice. _Riiight_ , Golden?"

He chuckled. "You took three hours doing your hair which should've only been a few minutes."

She playfully punched his arm, but gives him a kiss. Bonnie was in a _DHL_ tuxedo with his hair brushed into a ponytail; Foxy was in a black tuxedo with peaked lapels which improved the proportion and made him look taller - with his hair looks like a ruffled surfer hairstyle. Freddy's hair was in a short, choppy sexy look that made it look unkempt and yet slightly seductive. He is also wearing a _Ralph Lauren Hampton_ white tuxedo with a vest over top.

Ten minutes later, Chica and Mangle show up. The blonde smiles at Bonnie. "Sorry for making you guys wait. Angel, hurry up!"

As soon as Mangle comes into view, everyone stops and stares at her in awe. Freddy's mouth drops open, but Foxy quickly shuts it and whispers into his ear. "Cut it out, man. She's your date, not a fashion model to drool at."

Mangle blushes a little bit as she smiles at Freddy. "Hey."

"Y-You look...so beautiful. A whole new you." He was lightly sweating and blushing at the same time.

"Thanks. Can we get inside? I don't think everyone should be staring at me. It's creepy."

They all agree and head inside.

* * *

The theme was the traditional _A Night in Paris_ theme. Black, white, gold, and silver colors were the main theme. In one gym, there were refreshments on a long table as well as smaller tables and benches to sit on. There were also a Paris background with cameras set up. In the other gym, tables as well as the DJ and music stations were set-up, with many decorations: silver paper lanterns, black gossamers, and balloons sharing the same color themes.

The group first goes to the gym with the refreshments and sit at a medium-sized table, while many students head to the dance gym and music starts playing. The camera crew was getting ready to take pictures. Freddy looks at Mangle. "Do you want a drink?"

She nodded. "Sure. A can of the Pepsi is in the cooler."

He nodded and gets up to head to the long table. Foxy chuckles and leans into Chica's ear. "Hey. Ten bucks on Freddy gets her tonight."

She scowls at him. "You know Freddy isn't like that. Ten bucks he even gets his first kiss on the lips with her before midnight."

He eyes her for a minute and they shake hands. "You're on. In the meantime, I'll get us some grub. Also remember the after-dance party? You're driving."

"Fine. But if you think you're saying that to escape what we talked about, you're wrong, Wolfie."

Bonnie, Golden, and Lucinia snicker as they try to contain their laughter as she said his childhood nickname to tease him. He flipped her off and heads to get a can of Mountain Dew as well as a few plates of food for everyone. "Pizza, donuts, cookies, Pepsi, Cola, and Mount D's. They need to fix the menu..."

Chica takes a plate. "Hey, I'll look up some restaurants for us. Unless we just go to Freddy's afterwards."

Golden looks at her as he takes a plate. "Mom's out for the weekend, but she really doesn't care. Just as long as we keep the place clean and not do stupid shit."

"Language, Goldie." Lucinia smiles at him, but her eyes said " _don't-even-think-about-it_ ". He sighs and starts eating some of the food. His date takes a sip of the tangy punch.

Once Freddy comes back, they start eating and joking. But then, Freddy asks Mangle for a picture. The camera crew sets everything up. A middle-aged woman approaches them. "Freddy, good to see you're doing well. Keeping smart, but still the typical jokester."

"You know me a little too well. Angel, this is Abigail. She's a photographer and knew my mom for a long time. She's like a babysitter, but I'm not the chubby kid anymore."

Abigail chuckled. "He was always a good kid. But whatever crazy ideas he came up with - he made me go up the wall. From fixing solutions to endless pizza, he made me crazy. His mom lectured him numerous times. As for Golden, he was calm and quiet; pretty much kept to himself but never strayed too far from Freddy. Looking at you two now, I'm glad I watched you two have grown into fine gentlemen. Just stay out of trouble."

Freddy chuckled. "Alright, Abbie. Mind getting me and Angel some pictures taken?"

"Of course, honey. Fred, you on the right, with your right hand around the lady's waist. Angel, you'll be on the left with your left hand around his waist. Your free hands hold each other's and stand straight, smile at the camera."

They do and the picture was taken. Soon, the rest of the group joins them as well as doing a goofy pose.

Once finished, they decide to go into the dance room with everyone else. It was fun, the disco ball, different colored lights, and awesome songs played throughout the night.

From hits like _Yeah!_ by Usher to country classics like _American Ride_ by Toby Keith, some slow songs such as _Yours to Hold_ by Skillet to _One Sweet Day_ by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men, all the students were having a blast. Even Mangle had fun for the first time to her life.

After three long hours of fun, picture taking, and laughs, the DJ reaches for the microphone. "Alright, students listen up. We had a great time tonight, but before we shut down, we have one more song to play. A slow song for all you lovely couples out there. With that, thanks for coming and we'll see you on Monday." He starts the song and couples go to the floor, the colored lights going off and the disco ball now rotating slowly.

Freddy leads Mangle to the floor, Bonnie with Chica, Golden with Lucinia, and Foxy with a beautiful girl named Sera Nishihara; she was of Japanese descent: the cat-like hazel eyes and dazzling long black hair in slight curls. Her dress is a beautiful black satin dress, with fine embroidery in the décolleté area and a cute bow at the waist tied on her left side. She also wore traditional Japanese origami paper decoupage earrings with fresh water petal designs; her black, thick-framed glasses added to her beauty.

The song starts with a beautiful guitar stringing. Mangle wraps her arms around Freddy's neck, smiling as she realized the song and sings along with it.

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air_

 _Being with you get's me that way_

 _I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

 _And I've never been this swept away_

 _All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

 _When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

 _The whole world just fades away_

 _The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart_

Freddy was struck at her as he hears her beautiful voice as she held him. He was in a daze.

 _'Cause I can feel you breathe - it's washing over me_

 _And suddenly I'm melting into you_

 _There's nothing left to prove_

 _Baby, all we need is just to be_

 _Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_

 _Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_

 _I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

 _In a way I know my heart is waking up_

 _As all the walls come tumbling down closer than I've ever felt before_

 _And I know, and you know there's no need for words right now_

At that moment, Freddy and Mangle press their heads against each other's. This was now a love between them. Chica gets the attention of the others and nods her head at them. Golden raised his eyebrows up and down; Lucinia smacks his chest while Bonnie snickers.

 _I can feel you breathe, washing over me_

 _And suddenly I'm melting into you_

 _There's nothing left to prove_

 _Baby, all we need is just to be_

 _Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_

 _Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_

 _I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

 _Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_

 _Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_

 _I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

At that beautiful moment, Freddy caresses Mangle's cheek as they stop dancing. He couldn't hold himself back and finally leans forward. Their lips connect, sharing their first kiss. Chica checks the time and smirks at Foxy, who gives her the finger.

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air_

 _Being with you gets me that way_

The song ends and all students cheer, making Freddy pull back from Mangle who was smiling at him. "Thank you for giving me the best night of my life."

Freddy gives her a heart-warming smile. "No. Thank _you_."

As the friends all leave, Chica smiles. "I told you before midnight. I win."

Foxy growls, lighting a cigarette and he hands her a ten-dollar bill. "I hate ye', feather beak."

She flattered her eyelashes at him. "Love you too."

Bonnie chuckles. "Alright, kids. Play nice."

Golden laughs. "I knew Chica was gonna win."

Freddy sighs as Chica gets into the SUV and starts it. "I hate you guys."

They all laugh as they get in and head out into the night.

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **94 views and 3 favorites. I can't express how happy I am; I appreciate them guys!**

 ****In this chapter, we saw a brief scene with the enemies: Springtrap (I've renamed William) and the Purple Guy (renamed Arlin de Torneau). Their personalities are pretty much the game from their in-game personas: cold, heartless, and relentless.**

 ****This chapter took _forever_ to get done. I needed inspiration for the homecoming event. Plus school got in the way as well as getting into a relationship for the first time in eight months.**

 ****Also, for the last song, they're lyrics of the song _Breathe_ by Faith Hill. It's one of my favorite love songs out there.**

 ***Anyway, sorry for the delay. I'll be starting chapter 4 ASAP, which will be dealing with the after-dance party and the enemies becoming active.** ** _Red Tail Junes_ , thanks for favoriting the story. I really appreciate it!**

 **I'll be outta here. Again, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated! I'll see you guys then ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Chapter Four: Night-In~**_

 ****Saturday, October 17, 2013 - After the Dance****

After taking Lucinia and Sera home, the group heads to the Fazbear household. Once inside, they all get into pajamas and the girls wash their makeup off as well as wash their hair. Mangle was relieved to get the too many hairpins out of her hair and have it down again.

She and Chica then join the group in the living room, where Golden has started turned the lights on, but the little dial toned it down to medium-low light. "Finally out of those clothes..."

Freddy chuckles at his brother as he sits on the couch. "Why complain now? You wear clothes like that almost daily."

He shakes his head. "I like looking..." He flashes his navy T-shirt. ".. _swag_."

"As if. Quit your bitching."

"Boys, please stop whining." Chica and Mangle walk down the stairs, both in black pajama shorts. Chica has on a dark-red T-Shirt, while Mangle was in a white lace tank top. "Also, I'm ordering food. Foxy, get the money ready while I make the call. Also, Bon-Bon, mind taking the trash out? Golden, be useful and wash the dishes since I did last time."

He looks at her. "Geez, _Mom_. Fine."

The others get to what they need to and Mangle collapses onto the couch, right next to Freddy. "You made tonight the best I've ever had. Thank you for that."

Freddy looks at her and pulls her close to him. "I should be thanking you. I've always went with the group, never took girls to homecoming. I've dated, but all went to ruin."

She looks up at him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his stomach. "Not to be nosy, but what did those girls do to you?"

His blue eyes look at her. "You're curious, so I don't mind. First, during my freshman year, I dated a young girl named Denise Harper. White-blonde hair and blue eyes. She smokes like Foxy, but it was weed and the stench was horrible."

"Oh, the weed smoker?" They look up to see Foxy, who finishes his own cigarette and puts it out. "She was a wreck. Fine little lass, but a troublemaker. She stole and whored around just to get her fix. I had to do some sneakin' to confirm what she was doin'. Broke Fred's heart and he was done after being lied to for two months."

"Then there was Amelia Roberts. Slim brunette with brown eyes. She's beautiful and smart, but once dyed her hair blonde and joined the cheerleading squad, she turned a complete 180."

Chica comes into the room. "Oh, _her_. A real bitch. I've known her since elementary school. She was great, but once the cheerleading routine kicked in, the bitch thermometer turned on. She thought I was hitting on Freddy. I told her that we're childhood friends and she should respect that, but she wouldn't hear it."

"I couldn't stand her anymore, so I got rid of her. I dated five afterwards, but things just didn't work out. Then, last year, it was the worst of the worst. Victoria Foreman. I didn't realize that Golden dated her too during my sophomore year."

Golden comes back into the room. "Oh, Vicky? That damn girl's the reason I had to repeat my junior year. But hey, I wanted to stick with the gang so why not. She also had a major fighting problem."

Freddy chuckled. "It was entertaining at first, but when she started lashing out her anger on me, I was getting annoyed. She got help for it and calmed down, but then when I brought her here, Foxy noticed his cigarettes were going AWOL and Chica's clothes started to go missing. But after that, I haven't dated. But now, it looks like you have me hooked."

She nuzzles closer, and Freddy rubs her back. "Have you dated anyone?"

Mangle snorts. "Not once."

Bonnie was shocked as he returns. "You - _single_ \- all throughout all your years? A beautiful girl like you should be getting men wrapped around your finger."

She shrugs. "You'd be surprised. Before my dad got his current job, he lost his old job and stayed home to care for me while Mom started working. He was pretty strict on the dating rule. Typical, even for a retired military man."

Chica looks at her. "What branch was he in?"

"He was Navy. He was deployed for a few months. When he came home, he had severe PTSD. But then, my mom made his worries just disappear and he overcame it; he even helped her get out of prostitution. I was born two years later. Once I was born, they got married and due to unfortunate circumstances, Dad lost his job and we moved to Laguna Valley."

Golden's mouth dropped. "Laguna Valley? As in the best BBQ Challenge, state fair, people-oriented, tourist destination Laguna Valley?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Damn. Fred-Fred, looks like I got our next vacation planned."

He laughs. "All of us are going, but that's for another day. Anyway, continue. And Chica, mind getting the pop out the fridge?"

She stands up and heads to the kitchen, while Foxy lights another cigarette.

"We lived in Laguna Valley for years, but I was shunned and teased by other kids. I was shy and always kept to myself. My mom tried giving me courage and my dad tried soothing me, but it never worked. When I finally reached my early teen years, it got worse."

Freddy felt her shiver, and lightly tightens his grip. "What happened?" Chica returns with a cooler holding many cans of root beer, Sprite, Cola, Dr. Pepper, and grape soda.

"On the first day, all the boys called me a freak. Girls would make fun of me just because I got straight A-s and focused on my studies, rather than socialize. I kept to myself and music was my only escape. After school, I would do my homework and not talk to anyone. Then, my grandfather got word of where we lived and decided to move closer to us. Every day after school, I went to his place and he taught me how to play guitar. Things started to look up. My mom got her current job, and my dad was offered a job for business. He started traveling a lot and making big bucks. My grandfather watched me a lot and the rest - you guys already know."

Chica opens a can of root beer and takes a sip. "What's your dad like? And how long is he usually gone for work nowadays?"

Mangle gets a can of Dr. Pepper. "He's hard-headed, I'll give him that. But, he's straightforward and honest man. He's a little too protective of me, but knowing that I graduate alongside you guys, he knows he'll have to let go. As for how long he's gone for each trip, it varies. Sometimes, it's two weeks. Sometimes, it's a month. He comes home tomorrow and will be here for awhile."

She takes a sip and looks at Chica. "Chica, what's your mom like?"

The blonde takes another sip. "My mom is amazing. We sing all the time and act as if we were the only two people alive. When I'm not with the gang, we make jewelry and sell it online. She also works for a graphic design company, so her artistic side is all over the place in her imagination. She's silly and cheerful, hardly depressed."

Bonnie chuckles as he takes a Sprite. "But, go to the house and it's spotless."

Golden nodded. "Clean freak to the extreme, which is why we don't do to her place much. I thought Mama was bad, but Chica's mom... She's even worse."

Chica takes a sip. "Why do you think I'm always over here? Also, pizza should be here in about twenty minutes."

Freddy looks at Mangle. "What will you do once your dad makes enough?"

"He'll come back home and we can work on the house we live in. The water is poor, the appliances are old, and so on. The bedrooms and bathrooms aren't too bad, but we may just get another place."

He thinks for a moment. "I think the house next door is on sale. It's also been renovated. Your parents should look into it."

She nodded. "Maybe I will."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, the food is delivered. Chica had ordered three boxes of pepperoni-bacon pizza, two boxes of bread sticks, a box of BBQ wings, and four 2-liters of Pepsi. All friends get their plates and head to the backyard patio. It was like a dream for Mangle - the patio was biggest and had the most beautiful one she's ever seen.

It was a sheltered patio in a backyard that a big oak tree and fenced in; the flooring on the patio was granite stone. There is two black _Palmetto_ all-weather wicker sofas that had five white pillows on them both; there are also six _Chatham_ square side tables. Even a bar and grill was built into the patio; a stainless steel grill and refrigerator with an Abbott ultimate bar and X-back bistro barstools. Outside the sheltered area of the patio, there was three _Madera Teak and Redding_ outdoor furniture cushions with soft square pillows; Tuscan-inspired plants were out as well as cafe string lights, eight silver-finished _Hyannis_ lanterns with sand and seashells under black candlewax sticks. Even a concrete-built modern fire-pit were there. With the trimmed green grass and a few Tuscan-grown flora, it was a peaceful look.

Mangle covers her mouth in awe. "I...I can't believe you own this..."

Freddy smiles. "Yep. Mom worked hard for us. Hey Chi-Chi, mind getting the marshmallows and chocolate? Bon-Bon, get the radio out. The rest of us, get the phones ready because this is gonna be a night to remember."

Chica and Bonnie rush inside to get the food and radio. Golden starts up the fire-pit, while Foxy turns on the cafe lights and lights the lanterns that were scattered nicely.

Once back out, Bonnie turns the radio on and plays Ferenc Hegedus's _Hand in Hand_ album on low volume and Chica gets the marshmallow bag open as well as 6 extendable wooden handles. Golden also gets up to break up sticks and wooden logs for the lasting fire.

The friends eat their food before sipping on their sodas. They talk jokes and ideas for senior pranks for a good hour before they start roasting marshmallows. Mangle looks at Foxy. "Foxy, what will you do once you graduate from high school?"

The redhead looks at her. "Good question, lass. I'm actually not too sure of I'll do. I always thought of becoming a fierce pirate and conquering the seas, but that's a kid's fancy. Right now, I'm not too sure."

"Well, besides hanging out with us, what do you like to do?"

"Besides gamin', smokin', and singing, nothing else really."

"Why not sing alongside me, and the rest of us?"

Freddy looks at her. "That's a good idea. Me and Foxy haven't been singing for awhile now. Plus, you and Bonnie plays guitar and Chica plays the electric keyboard. Golden, you can do the drums."

Mangle looks at her boyfriend. "He plays drums?"

Golden sighs and sips his Coke Cola. "It's been a year, but yeah. I can play really well. We can become a rock band. How about it? We can perform as a band before graduation at the music competition."

The friends all stand up and cheer to it.

* * *

It was now 3:30 AM. Not a hint of weariness has hit the group of friends - all except one. Mangle was yawning and she has decided to call it in for the night. She retires to Freddy's bedroom and makes the pillows comfortable before pulling the blankets and jumps as two arms wrap around her from behind.

"Easy, easy. It's me." The warmth of that familiar voice made her instantly relax. "Sorry for scaring you."

"You just startled me." She turns in his embrace to wrap her arms around him, feeling safe.

He runs a hand through her hair. "Come on, let's lay down. I can tell you're tired."

Mangle nodded and yawns again, getting under the covers and Freddy joins her, pulling the covers over them. He then pulls her down to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Good night...Mangle."

She smiles as he calls her by her actual name before she closes her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **This chapter took about a week. I've been staying up for many nights without sleep, trying to keep this story going.** **It's my insomnia, so yeah... My sleep schedule's very messed up.**

 **But oh well... Anyway, 125 views! Damn, I'm surprised this story has gotten attention. 125 views may not seem much, but I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me.**

 **I didn't include the bad guys in this chapter, but in chapter 5 or 6, their roles will be played out.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm gonna get some sleep... Until next time, I'll see you guys then! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Chapter Five: Change of Heart~**_

 ****Sunday, October 18, 2013****

The sun rays burst through the windows. Mangle groaned as she opens her eyes. She found to the bed she had fallen asleep in empty. She rubs her eyes and stretches before standing up. She finds a note on Freddy's dresser. She reads the paper: _"Hey, Mom said to take a shower. All our families are getting together for dinner - I know, it was random and out of nowhere. Chica put an outfit in the bathroom for you. I'll see you when Mom, Golden, and I get back. I love you."_

The young woman smiles at her boyfriend's note before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Chica was downstairs, just finishing getting the dishes out for the dinner later tonight. She was drinking a bottle of Dr. Pepper while looking at recipes on her iPhone 5. She then sees Mangle come into view. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Mangle shakes her head. "What time is it?"

Chica looks at her phone. "It's 9:35. The Fazbears left about an hour ago. But when it comes to cooking for friends and family, they're gone for hours. Brooke, Fred and Gold's mother, is getting us a great dinner idea that it seems more like a cook-out than anything."

Mangle gets a carton of apple juice from the fridge. "What are they getting?"

"Boneless chicken wings, fries, and baked beans. I'm also thinking of tortilla chips with chili cheese dip and fruit smoothies. Mind doing the smoothies of your choice?"

She finishes drinking her apple juice. "Sure, I don't mind." She puts the juice in the fridge before getting out strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries. Chica gets the bananas from the fruit basket as well as plain Greek yogurt, milk, and vanilla ice cream from the fridge.

Getting out the blender, Chica then gets out a large spoon. They use the ingredients to make a few smoothie flavors: strawberry-banana, blueberry-banana, triple berry, strawberry, and blueberry. They put the finished smoothie flavors into five different colored pitchers. Mangle also puts a strip of duck tape on each pitcher and labels them before putting them into the fridge. Chica then cleans up while Mangle puts the food away.

"You lasses don't know when to keep the noise down?" Foxy comes into view. His hair was messy in a good way, while wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt.

Chica shakes her head. "Fred, Gold, and Brooke went to the store for the dinner later tonight. Plus Brooke asked me and Mangle to do the smoothies as well as keeping the kitchen clean. You know her."

He sighs and grabs a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge, opening it and taking a sip. "Yeah, yeah. Also, where'd Bonnie go?"

"Home. One, to tell his mom as well as Angel's. Two, to shower and change. My mom's gonna be here too. Is your dad coming?"

He nods. "Yeah. Thankfully, none of our parents work today. Plus, Angel's ma and da pop up for the first time. Let's just hope he's no douche."

All Mangle could do was shake her head.

* * *

At 12:00 PM, the Fazbears get back with bags of groceries. Once all settled, Brooke and Golden to work on the wings. Bonnie showed up and is now working on the fries, while Foxy and Chica work on the homemade spicy sauces for the wings. Mangle and Freddy work on the chili cheese dip for the chips.

30 minutes later, the sauces, fries, and wings are covered with aluminum foil. At 1:30, Brooke heads upstairs to touch up. Shortly after, the parents of Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy show up.

Chica's mother, Caprenia, was age 35 with amethyst eyes and classy, curly dark-blonde hair while wearing clothes from _Burberry's_. She also was wearing a beautiful bracelet that was made with pearls, a little gold and silver, and a small pink rose ornament.

Bonnie's parents - Ethan and Breanna - are high school sweethearts, both age 32, and now married. They both have green eyes, but are significantly different. Ethan's grey hair was sleeked back neatly, clean-shaven, and wearing jeans with a white tank top under an unbuttoned purple plaid shirt. Breanna's long purple hair was straightened, framing her face beautifully. A dress she's wearing was inspired by _Burberry Prorsum_ : black and white with lace sleeves and ending at her knees.

Foxy's father, Carson, was sipping from a _Corona_ bottle. He shares the same eyes and hair as his son, but his hair is much longer and more tamed. He was 40, with a light stubble and many scars on his arms - due to his job as a mechanic. He was wearing ripped jeans, black ankle boots, and a white T-shirt.

As for Brooke, she was age 30 with long wavy brown hair and light-blue eyes, while wearing dark denim jeans and a white blouse that exposed her shoulders and her engagement ring which was sterling silver in Celtic design. Her first husband, Adrastus, was killed on the battlefield as an Army soldier; he was also the father of Freddy and Golden. She was now engaged to someone new after she sees her sons start their lives after high school.

All the parents hug in greeting before embracing their kids. Angel felt left out because her parents didn't how up yet. Freddy wraps his arms around him and kisses her cheek. "They'll show up. Don't worry about it."

Then Caprenia goes into the kitchen and gets the chili bean dip and gets the tortilla chips into a fancy bowl before bringing them out onto a large table. Mangle gets up to bring out the smoothies she made as well as the other drinks - excluding the alcohol. "Brooke, should we work on the food?"

She nodded. "Go on ahead. Just clean up after yourselves. Chica, can you get me a bottle of _Red's Apple Ale_ out of the fridge please?"

She stands up and heads to the fridge. Golden looks at his mother. "Awww, not letting me have some of the Kool-Aid?"

"Goldie. Ugh..." She face-palms before looking back up. " _Only_ one. More go missing tonight, your ass is mine." Chica returns with three bottles - one for Golden, one for her mother, and one for Brooke. Freddy and Foxy go to the chicken to work on the fries and wings.

Finally, twenty minutes later, Mangle's parents came into the door. Nelli was in a black skirt and a black blouse; her white hair was in retro curls and black pearl earrings. Her husband, Claude, walks through the door. While his wife was age 37, he was 42. His white-blonde hair was in a "high regulation" hairstyle, his goatee and mustache was similar to Orlando Bloom, and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of his dog tags, a long-sleeved knitted polo and fancy grey pants. He also wears a high-priced, military-timed watch on his right wrist.

When Mangle comes back into the large living room, she hugs her parents. "Hey Mom. Glad to see you, Dad."

Adrian hugs his daughter tightly. "I'm glad to see you too, baby girl." When he pulls back, he looks around. "I'm guessing these are the friends you told me about."

"Yeah. I finally made friends. Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden, and Freddy."

The friends introduced themselves, as well as their parents. Freddy comes to wrap an arm around Mangle's waist. "Claude, is it alright if I dated Angel? We went out last night for homecoming and she made it the best night I've had."

Nelli rubs her husband's back. "He treats her with much respect and hasn't harmed her. With their friends at the side all the time, I don't see it being a problem."

Adrian crossed his arms and eyes the young man. "What are your goals in life, son?"

"Graduate high school. College is something to think about, but Mangle has a beautiful talent with the guitar. I'm thinking of starting a band with her, alongside with my friends and Golden, my older brother."

Golden chuckles and sips his drink. "The good ol' Fazbear talent coming from you, Fred? I doubt it."

Claude shakes his head as he sits down with his wife. "Brooke, your boys have a bad mouth and you actually tolerate it?"

Brooke nodded. "As long as they don't get vulgar with me, which they don't, then I don't mind."

He sighed. "You should be ashamed. Ryker wouldn't tolerate it."

 _That_ set Golden off. "First off, our father's dead. _I_ helped my mom raise Freddy, _I_ had to help get back on her feet without any man. You survived the battlefield, Dad didn't. Mom couldn't raise my brother, _I_ did. I love my family, more than my own life. And I love my friends. I may have a smart mouth, but it's to keep those I care about laughing, smiling. If you don't like it, then get the hell out of here!"

His eyes were filled with a deep fury that nobody has ever seen before. Brooke's eyes fill with tears and Foxy takes her upstairs, while Chica and Bonnie take Freddy outside. Even the parents get upset and leave the room. Mangle sees Golden rush upstairs and her eyes fill with anger. "Thanks alot. This is what happens when you leave for weeks. Mom, I want to pack my things and move here. If Dad is going to be like this, I don't want to live at home."

Adrian stands up and smacks her hard with an open hand. "I will _not_ tolerate your attitude, Mangle."

She spits blood onto his cheek. "And you're no longer the family man you used to be. I _hate_ you!"

She then runs upstairs, while Nelli takes her husband home.

* * *

Golden was upstairs, clutching his magnetic beads to calm his nerves. A knock comes to the door before opening; Mangle comes in. "Gorden?"

The blonde looks up at Mangle, surprised to know that she called him by his actual name. "You...know my first name?"

"I asked Freddy a few weeks ago and he told me." She sits down on his bed next to him. "My mom is letting me move here after packing a few things. I didn't know this was going to happen." She points to her cheek, which had a faded red handmark on it.

He turns to her, tears falling down his face. "I know. When Claude brought up my father's name, he crossed the line for me. Dad was a great man, a brave hero to always be remembered. But when we got news he died on the battlefield, Mom broke down and her old self was gone. I had to step up, be strong for her and Freddy. He opened up wounds that are best left alone." Mangle hugs him close and he smiles as he returns it. "Angel, I'm glad to have you move in with us."

Those words put a smile on her face. "Me too."

* * *

Back in the dark space where Arlin and William resided, they had "upgraded" the place. Instead of just dark, they had few lights as well as newspapers clippings on a large clipboard, power tools and machinery, and even a darker corridor leading to a fancy looking bedroom fit for a couple.

Arlin looks at his partner-in-crime. "Is everything ready?"

William nodded. "Yes. I just have to fix the tools and find a day where to get the girl when she is alone. I just got word from a... _contact_ that she's moved in with the Fazbear family. I'll see what I can do."

The disturbing smile returns to the older man's face. "Good. As soon as she's here, I'll ensure that she will not be leaving."

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~  
** ****Sorry for taking a long time to get this chapter up. I am currently switching colleges and my life situation is changing. That's also the reason why this chapter is short.**

 ****As for Arlin and William (PG and Springtrap), they're going to be in the open and their roles will come into full effect. As for the time frame, I'm going to be skipping ahead. With how things are, this story isn't going to be long. Maybe 10 chapters at the most, but I haven't decided yet.**

 **Thanks for your support! Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! I'll see you guys then ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Chapter Six: Missing~**_

 ****Tuesday, October 29, 2013****

"Is she alone?" Arlin whispered through a walkie-talkie to William, who was hiding in the bushes in the back of the Fazbear home.

He looks through his binoculars. "Yeah, she's in sight and I think she's sick. She's barely moving and the family is still there, but it appears they're all heading out here shortly."

Arlin smiles. "Good. Once the family is out of the way, sneak into the house. It appears that a tree branch leads directly to the bathroom. When you get in, leave no trace and get her into the van without raising the alarm. I _need_ that brat."

"You got it." William turns the walkie-talkie off and sighs as he makes into the house silently. "I really hate this guy..."

* * *

Halloween was just two days away. On that day, the students could dress up in whatever costume they choose - just as long as it was appropriate, of course. Even the school itself was decorated in some traditional Halloween decorations.

It's been eleven days since Mangle moved into the Fazbear household. She had gotten her belongings picked up by Chica and Bonnie; Freddy and his family helped her get settled into a spare bedroom. Her parents distanced themselves away from her and it broke her heart. Today, all the drama caught up with her and now she's gotten sick.

Her head was killing her to the point where even the smallest light made it worse. She was feverish and had uncontrollable shivering. She was also drained to the point where her eyelids were too heavy to open. She reassured Freddy and the others that she'd be okay. Thankfully, Brooke left out a few chamomile tea bags and a plastic bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup out for her in the kitchen on the counter.

She coughed as she removes the lid and puts it in the microwave for three minutes. But suddenly, pain strikes her head and she falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **~Location: Unknown / 2:45 PM~**_

Mangle groans as she grips her head in pain. But when her eyes open, the room around her was dark and windowless, the air heavy. The bed was uncomfortable and when she turns her head, she could see that it was barred and her feet were chained to the end of the bed. "What the hell?"

"I see you're awake, little darling."

She looks up. Arlin was there. His smirk disturbed her, his eyes looked evil and lifeless, and his purple hair was long, very unkempt. He looked to be in his fifties, muscular, a light stubble with a trimmed beard, and wearing only dark jeans.

She backs away a little bit. "Where am I?"

"My little...base. You don't need to know more than that." He takes out a chain of keys and unlocks the barred door, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How did a beautiful specimen like yourself come to be?"

Arlin yanks the chains forward, bringing her close to him and puts a finger under her chin. "Ivory skin, golden eyes, multi-colored hair... You're the _perfect_ one I'm looking for." When he starts lowering his hand to her breast, Mangle smacks him hard. Arlin growls and punches her in the stomach, making her fall back and cough up blood. "Stupid little slut. Disobey me again and things won't end up good in your favor."

Mangle coughs and looks up at him, her eyes flickering with anger. "I'd die first."

"We'll see about that."

He leaves her in the cell and locks the door before putting the keys into his pocket. "Will!"

The young green-haired man runs into the room. "Yeah, boss?"

"Keep an eye on the wench. I'm going out for a bit. I need drinks before this little whore pisses me off..." Arlin sighs and leaves the building. Once the door shuts behind them, Mangle coughs and sits up grasping her stomach. "Pfft, typical. Another one to torture me next?"

William looks at her, his pale grey eyes glowing slightly. "Hardly. Arlin took me in when I got kicked out of my house at fifteen. He told me how to steal money and the petty crimes just to scrape by for a couple days. And just recently, he had me running errands and doing other things for him - whether it be drug dealing or black marketing illegal supplies. When I asked about his life before I came into the picture. It's...rather disturbing."

Mangle frowned. He actually _wanted_ to change for himself, but the look on his face was enough to tell that it's no easy feat. "What is...his history?"

William's face softened and leans against the wall outside her cell. "Alright, I'll tell you. But promise me first that you won't tell him I told you this."

Mangle nodded. "I promise."

* * *

 _ **~The Fazbear Household / 3:30 PM~**_

Freddy walks into the house. Today, Golden was with Lucinia on another date. Foxy was to help his father, Chica and her mother have gotten orders from Etsy that needed tending to, and Bonnie needed to go home to just relax for a day.

He takes his shoes off and smells something. He heads to the kitchen and opens the microwave. "Mom's soup. Did Mangle forget it or something?"

He heads upstairs and checks the bedroom she was in earlier. But the scene left him shocked. Her bedsheets were ruffled, the pillows scattered, furniture out of place and the window left open. He rushes to it and gasps. He sees something shiny and reaches out of it. "Oh, no..."

It was Mangle's purity ring, slightly stained with blood. He rushes downstairs and calls 911.

Soon, her face was all over the news and the gang gets together to discuss where she might have gone...

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **Sorry for the chapter being so short and the upload taking a while. Again, inspiration and life issues got in the way.**

 ****Also, for Arlin getting touchy-feely with Mangle and his language, it's rated M and will continue in either chapter 8 or 9. As for Will (Springtrap), he shows a human side in the next chapter and will tell the main character his boss's story.**

 ****253 views? Wow... Thanks for the support everyone! And thanks to _ToukoKakashi_ for following the story! You guys are amazing!**

 **Until then, please review and criticize constructively! I'll see you guys then ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Chapter Seven: Searching, Part I~**_

 ****Tuesday, October 29, 2013****

* * *

 ** _(Previously...Chapter Six)_**

 _William looks at her, his pale grey eyes glowing slightly. "Hardly. He took me in when I got kicked out of my house at fifteen. He told me how to steal money and the petty crimes to scrape by. And just recently, he had me doing errands and other things for him. When I asked about his life before I came into the picture. It was...rather disturbing."_

 _Mangle frowned. He actually wanted to change things for himself, but the look on his face was enough to tell that it's no easy feat. "What is...his history?"_

 _William's face softened and leans against the wall outside her cell. "Alright, I'll tell you. But promise me first that you won't tell him I told you this."_

 _Mangle nodded. "I promise."_

* * *

"I promise to not say anything." Mangle then scoots to the edge of the bed.

William nodded and sighs. "Alright."

He then gets a chair and leans it against the wall. "His name is Arlin de Torneau. He was born in another city, but he won't say where. His childhood wasn't the best. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father was extremely abusive - emotionally and verbally. After his father committed murder, he was taken by CPS. He went from foster home to foster home. His attitude and elusive nature tore him apart and never turned "normal". When he was fifteen, he was arrested on drug charges and he went to jail for ten years, but got an additional three after stabbing two inmates with a handmade crochet needle. At that moment, he found that injuring others was...addictive. When he got out, he went looking for a job. Nobody was willing to give him a chance. After a few months, he finally got his shot in March of the year 1987."

Mangle now knew exactly why Arlin was acting out on her. "What happened?"

"The local Chuck E. Cheese here in Auchendale hired him out of pity. From what he told me, he hated being around little kids but he needed the money. Sadly, he got worse. He was the security officer there and watched the place at night. He got an idea. He used one of the suits in a back room and lured five children into the back room, killing them all in cold blood, with no remorse with a knife. Also, he messed with the animatronic suits on the stage. One of the kids messed with its spring locks and it bit him. It's known as the Bite of '87. He escaped the law and moved out of town, while an investigation took place and got the place shut down for good to prevent it from happening again."

Mangle cringed at the story. It was enough to make her want to gag. "What happened to the victim of the bite?"

Will turns away from her. "His name is Marion. He...was my best friend in middle school and early high school. He...I don't know if he'll remember me..."

Mangle gets off the bed and puts a hand on his shoulder, making him slowly look at her. "Why not change and go to him?"

"I wish it was possible, Mangle. I really do. But it's just not."

"You don't know that."

"And how would you know?"

She takes a deep breath. "My grandfather was shot and killed. I can't bring him back. Marion was bitten, but he still lives. That's something."

William was left speechless and gently takes her hand in his. Tears fall for the first time in years. "Y-You're right... What are you suggesting I should do?"

Mangle wipes the tears from his face. "Try to convince Arlin to let you go home. Find Marion and get his side of the story. Then, contact authorities to get him arrested. And if you do escape...can you do me a personal favor?"

"Anything for you."

"My boyfriend. His name is Freddy Fazbear, sandy hair and light-blue eyes. Ask anyone around town and they'll point you to him or where his brother and mom roam on a daily basis. He needs to know."

William caresses her cheek. "Alright. If he lets me go, I'll do it. But you'll be victim to his abuse and that worries me."

Mangle looks down and takes another deep breath. "I'll hold it through. If he doesn't take my virtue or cut me open, I'll...have to let him...have his way with me..."

He nodded in understanding. He knows how Arlin acts and didn't want anything to happen to Mangle, but if this plan succeeds, they'll be free and Arlin would be put in bars for life.

"Alright. I've a secret cellphone. I'll take photos for evidence when he's out like he is now. Once he lets me roam, I'll do as you asked. You have my word."

"Thank you."

He nodded and stands up, getting ready to take pictures as evidence. "Also, William isn't my real name. It's just a stupid ruse to avoid being called names. It's Springtrap."

* * *

Three days pass. Mangle wasn't fed and she could barely stay awake. Arlin was getting more touchy with his hands on her. He must have figured she was a virgin and didn't push it.

Right now, it was late afternoon and Arlin was with another person dealing some drugs. Springtrap was watching him carefully, with a semi-automatic rifle in his hands to let him know that he would eat a bullet if he cheats out on the deal or pull a weapon.

Once the deal was done, the man leaves and Arlin was holding $2000 in cash. He then turns to Springtrap. "Will, here's your share of $800. Go, use it as you will and you are free to go for a week. I trust that you won't break our trust."

The younger man nodded, playing it as cool as a cucumber. "Do I have any reason to betray you?"

Arlin puts a hand on his shoulder and takes the gun. "I know that you won't because you know the consequences. Stay with your drug buddies and eat junk food for all I care. As for this little wench, she stays with me. I'm going out tonight for guys' night at the bar. I shall see you next week."

He removes his hand and leaves. After a minute, Springtrap motions Mangle to come to the cage. "Things are gonna get bad."

She weakily crawls herself to the cell bars. "What?"

"He's going to move you to another place. I know where it is and I've evidence from there as well. You'll have to endure for some time, but your requests will be fulfilled."

She nodded again, but before she could pass out, Springtrap leaves her a small plastic bag. Inside was food and two 2-liters of water to end her hunger.

* * *

 _ ****The Next Morning / November 2, 2013 / 9:30 AM****_

Springtrap has gotten up early and leaves his drug buddy's house. Today, this was the day to get things done: to find Marion and Freddy, as well as getting the help of authorities. He hops into the shower and twenty minutes later, he gets out and throws away his ripped dirty old clothes. He puts on jeans and a plain blue T-shirt before putting on his tennis shoes and leaves the small apartment.

He walks down the street and sighs, looking around Auchendale. It looked peaceful enough with many modern buildings, brick-made roads, and beautiful scenery. It had a comfortable feeling, but since it was once a ghost town, many abandoned homes and buildings were left alone on the south side of the city across the river. Even citizens walked down most of the sidewalks and very few cars passed through, showing off a calm atmosphere.

Turning to the right on North Street, Springtrap heads to a small diner called _Auden's Ambience_. The interior was like any diner: long marble table with fine stools, sit-in booths, wide clear windows, and a nice aroma of food cooking from the kitchen in the back. He sits down on a stool and a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes approach him. "Hello, honey. What can I get you?"

"A small coffee with cream and sugar. I also have a question, if I may ask?"

The woman gets the coffee pot of the small heater and pours some into a small white mug. "What is the question?"

"Do you know a man by the name, Freddy Fazbear?"

The woman stops and turns to face him. "He's my youngest son. Why?"

Springtrap pours some creamer and sugar into his coffee, stirring gently. "I need to talk to him in person. It's urgent..." He leans towards her and his tone got quiet. "...and not best to talk about it in public."

She nodded. "Meet me outside soon. I'll take you to my house and we'll talk there."

* * *

Once Brooke and Springtrap get inside of the house, they walk to the kitchen. She looks at Springtrap. "Now what is this you need to talk about?"

He looks at her, his pale eyes showing that he was serious. "I need to speak with Freddy."

"He's upstairs, but don't push him. He's upset about Mangle's disappearance and is in distraught."

Springtrap nodded and heads upstairs. He knocks on the door before opening the door. "Freddy?"

He comes into the room and sees Freddy laying on his bed. His hair has grown past his shoulders and some facial hair was growing. His eyes are now dull and even lost weight.

Springtrap could see that a picture of Freddy and Mangle on the dresser. He goes over and looks at it. It was signed: 'Me With My Beautiful Angel' in beautiful calligraphy writing. He frowned seeing Mangle in such beauty in the picture not even a month ago.

"Who are you? And don't even touch that frame."

Springtrap turns around to look at Freddy and takes a deep breath. "I know where Mangle is."

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **Wow, 305 views! This is awesome. Thank you so much guys! :D**

 **This chapter wasn't as hard to write like I thought it would be. I just had to throw in some game-related lore about the killings, but it relates to Arlin and why he's acting the way he does towards Mangle.**

 ****As for Springtrap, I decided to unveil his actual name because William sounds lame, but at the same time, it's a cover-up to hide his true identity.**

 ****Again, this chapter was short. I was going to have it longer, but instead of dragging it, I'm splitting the _Searching for Mangle_ arc into 3-4 parts.**

 ****In the next chapter, Marion (Marionette) will come into the picture and get his side. Maybe Mike Schmidt and/or Jeremy Fitzgerald will make their appearance as well. That remains to be seen.**

 **Again, constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. I'll see you guys then ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Chapter Eight: Searching, Part II~**_

 ****Saturday, November 2, 2013****

* * *

 ** _(Previously...Chapter Seven)_**

 _Springtrap nodded and heads upstairs. He knocks on the door before opening the door. "Freddy?"_

 _He comes into the room and sees Freddy laying on his bed. His hair has grown past his shoulders and some facial hair was growing. His eyes are now dull and even lost weight._

 _Springtrap could see that a picture of Freddy and Mangle on the dresser. He goes over and looks at it. It was signed: 'Me With My Beautiful Angel' in beautiful calligraphy writing. He frowned seeing Mangle in such beauty in the picture not even a month ago._

 _"Who are you? And don't even touch that frame."_

 _Springtrap turns around to look at Freddy. He takes a deep breath. "I know where Mangle is."_

* * *

Freddy gets up quickly and grabs Springtrap's collar, pinning him against the wall. " _Where_ **is** _she?!_ " His eyes flared with a deep anger, and he knew this man was suffering from depression of not having his beloved safe in his arms.

The grey-eyed man raises his arms, as if he was surrendering to police. "I will explain everything. Just put me down and meet me downstairs. Your mother's home and she told me to stay calm with you. I am, Freddy. Let me down and call the others. I swear on my mother's grave, I will tell you _**everything**_ you want to know."

His calm voice and serious look in his eyes was enough for Freddy to let him down. He eyed him carefully one more time before calling the others to meet at his house.

A few hours later, the others came to the house. They were all worried about Mangle's whereabouts. Even Brooke joined them in the living room.

Springtrap was sitting close to the fireplace. "Alright. I'm to give you the truth. It's not a pretty picture. You have to understand why I'm saying this."

Freddy's foot was tapping really fast, showing his impatience. "Okay. Spit it out."

"Frederick!" His mother's voiced instantly silenced him.

Springtrap takes a deep breath. "Alright. I'm addicted to drugs. Well, not really. But I was taken in by Arlin de Torneau. Brooke, he was in your time, correct?"

She nodded. "He was the child killer of '87. He took five children to the back room in the Chuck E. Cheese restaurant outside town and murdered them with a knife."

"Right. He's been released and took me in. He changed his ways, but was aiming at the Trinity High School students classes for the past two years. He's been looking for a "perfect specimen" for a "special experiment". What that is - I don't know. He won't say. Right now, he thinks I'm at my drug buddies' house. I had to disguise myself just to get to you. He hacked into the school's system and found Mangle's school picture and claimed that I should grab her."

The others gasp and Brooke places her hands onto Freddy's shoulders. "When he left after doing a drug deal three days ago, I snooped around for evidence." He pulls out his smartphone and shows the group pictures. The lightened pictures told them that flash was on. It was a darkened cell, showing power tools and what looked like a scalpel and what looked like tools used for vaginal examinations. Chica was shaking and disturbed, turning into Bonnie's chest - who holds her close and not letting her go.

Swiping led it to another room. This time, it had a white-painted room with two large windows that was covered with transparent pink curtains. The bed was large, pink blankets covering it and four dark-pink pillows. On the bedpost and at the end of the bed was a pair of handcuffs. Seeing this, Freddy looks at Springtrap. "What is this?"

Springtrap looks down, his expression turning upset. "Arlin...wants to have sex with her... I even heard him brag about getting her knocked up and having her for the rest of his days."

Foxy growls and clenched his fists; his yellow eyes seemed to glow. "Where is 'at scallywag? I want 'is head on me hook."

Springtrap looks at him. "It's underground and built within concrete. I know how to get there, but just going there is something we can't just do. Arlin is smarter than he looks, but it comes to technology and talking to outside contacts, I know better. He targeted six children, but one survived. I know him."

Brooke looks at the young man. "Marion? I know him. How old is he now?"

"He was seven when he was bit and survived. He's..." Springtrap thinks for a minute. "...I believe he's thirty-three now. Last I heard, he lives here in Auchendale. If I can get him to talk, maybe we can put an end to Arlin forever. After seeing his true colors and his intentions, I was wrong to follow him. After seeing Mangle's body condition and that bedroom, I want to bash his face in. But we need to talk to Marion before we do anything."

Brooke was thinking for a minute and Golden noticed. "You okay, Mom?"

She nodded. "Yes. I remember where Marion lives. But it's on the outskirts of town and almost everyone won't go there because of what Arlin did back in my youth." She hears her phone ring and stands up to answer it - for it said ' _Unknown_ '. "Hello?"

"Is this Brooke?" The male voice on the phone was calm and collected, but a bit husky as well.

She was confused, but when the tone mentioned her name, she covers her mouth in shock. "M-Marion? Is that...really you?"

A heartwarming chuckle left his lips. "Who else would it be?"

Springtrap stood up as well, but Brooke put a hand up to stop him and puts her phone on speaker for everyone to hear. "How'd you get my number?"

"An inside contact to keep tabs on that bastard Arlin who caused me to get my brain bitten off. He's friends with Springtrap and deals narcotics from Arlin time to time. He even told me that a young girl was kidnapped and might be pimped out by that bastard, which is why I called you."

Springtrap sighed. "You're asking to meet, aren't you?"

"Spring? How do you know Brooke?"

He takes the phone. "I'm not going to explain unless you meet up with us."

Marion paused for a moment. "When and where?"

Brooke replies. "782 Pioneer Boulevard. Please come as soon as possible. It's near Trinity High School."

"I know where that is. I'll be there after I finish up here."

Brooke nodded and hangs up. Springtrap sits back down and prays that his best friend hurries to the house as fast as possible.

* * *

 _ **~Location: Unknown / 3:00 PM~ ((Warning: Drug/Rape Scene))**_

Mangle awakens in a new setting. She was still thin as before, but now she was different. She had been bathed and shaved; her hair was curled and now wearing only an over-sized black T-shirt. She was on a large comfortable bed with pillows, was surprisingly warm, and bright windows. She looked out the windows to see she was far from Auchendale and the windows were locked from the outside.

"You're awake, my beautiful flower."  
Mangle gasps and turns to see Arlin. Instead of looking disturbed, he seemed...off. He was topless and wearing only jeans. His chest was covered in faded and some recent scars as well as old gunshot wounds. From the strong smell of _Axe_ bodywash, Mangle could tell that he had showered and shaved. His purple hair was now dripping with some water and ended at the middle of his back. He was even thin in build and his eye color no longer looked black; they were an amethyst color. For a man in his fifties, he was quite attractive. But she had to remember he's a killer and a **_very_** dangerous man.

"I've decided to make you more comfortable. But you're still mine." He sounded hesitant, but the husky tone didn't make it any better. He sits down on the bed and pulls her towards him, pressing her back against his chest.

Arlin nibbles her earlobe and traces a finger down her neck, earning shivers and frightened moans from Mangle. "I don't want to hurt you, but what I want most…" He covers her mouth with one hand and the other one gropes her left breast, teasing her nipple with his fingertip. Mangle was shivering with fright. "P-Please...don't do this.."

"Ah, a virgin… Even better. Looks like I've some teaching to do..."

Arlin leans down to pick up scotch tape and ties her arms up with it. After pushing her back on the bed on her back, he rips her shirt off exposing her naked torso. He rubs her small breasts while smirking, teasing her nipples with his fingertips. He chuckles, leaning down to nibble her earlobe again. "I'm afraid I can't do that, but obey me and I'll maybe be easier on you."

Arlin kisses her and Mangle shivers. Freddy's kiss was deep, tender and passionate; this one was strange and uncomfortable - that was until she felt something slip into her mouth and swallowing it. "That should make you feel better shortly…"

Mangle's vision blurs and her mind scrambles. _Dammit… W-What's going on...Shit! N-No… What is this feeling…? It feels so good… I need him… No, I_ want _him!_

No longer able to control her mind and body, her eyes become dull and raises her arms towards him, breathing a little heavy. Arlin smiles and leans down to kiss her tenderly, tonguing each other. He then pulls off her panties, exposing her virgin center. He slips two fingers inside of her, and earns pleasureful moans from her. He fingers her gently, making him moan and his member hardens.

"So wet already, my love? Such a naughty little girl, but I like that. Now spread your legs wider for me." Mangle obeys and widens, exposing herself fully.

Arlin moves down and licks her opening, making her moan and shiver with want. When he starts sucking her clit, she arches her back and cries out in pleasure. When he pushes two fingers inside her, Mangle's legs squirm and her nipples erect in react. Her body temperature was burning and she was lightly beginning to sweat.

Arlin starts fingering her harder, making her cry out and their breathes started to fog up the room. She winces and climaxes suddenly onto his fingers, shivering lightly. He stands up, licking her juices off his fingers cleanly with satisfaction. "Good girl. I'll see you in the morning."

Once he leaves, Mangle's eyes finally shed tears. All she wanted more than ever was to be in Freddy's arms, laughing with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden. "Freddy…p-please forgive me…"

She curls into a ball and tries to dream of elsewhere, wanting this nightmare to end...

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **I'm so sorry for the late chapter post! Inspiration got lost, family problems arose and I ended out of town for a few days - no Internet to connection. But now I'm back!**

 **425 views! I can't thank you guys for sticking with this story; I really appreciate it!**

 **Here in this chapter showed a drugging of Mangle scene and Arlin violating her, but not fully - it makes readers uncomfortable so I'm keeping the extreme details out of it. As for Marion (Marionette/Puppet), he see him finally coming out to speak. As for Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald, I will have them appear in the next chapter. Some of the FNAF interesting lore elements are gonna be in here - the night guards will shed more light on Arlin's identity and why he has Mangle.**

 **Please review and leave constructive criticism! I'll see you guys then! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Chapter Nine: Searching, Part III~**_

 ****Sunday, November 3, 2013****

* * *

 _ **~Location: The Fazbear Household / 1:35 AM~**_

Restless but tired, Freddy was upstairs in his room. It's been nearly a week since Mangle's disappearance. He has become depressed, his hair has become long past his shoulders, he now has a full beard, and his eyes have become glossy but bloodshot. Without her, he felt like giving up everything. Her smile, her beautiful personality, and her breathtaking eyes is what he misses the most. He needed her.

"Honey." His mother's silvery gentle voice filled his ears. He turns around from his desk. "Yeah?"

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Mom." The growling stomach said otherwise.

"I know you miss her. We all do. But get a shower and eat something. If not for us, for her." Brooke walks over to her son, embracing him and he returns it. "We'll get her back. I promise."

After pulling back, Freddy heads to the bathroom with fresh clothes. After turning the hot water on, he steps into the shower and lets the water ruin down all over his body. His mother was right, the shower was what he needed. He washes his hair and body for a good 25 minutes before stepping out. He then shaves his face, trims his eyebrows, and even shaves his armpits. He may be called weird for that, but that's how he prefers it.

Dressing into black sweatpants and a white T-shirt, he heads downstairs and in the kitchen, Brooke was working on potato soup. Golden and Foxy were smoking cigarettes outside, Chica was asleep on the couch with her head resting in Bonnie's lap, and Springtrap was drawing out plans of how to get Mangle back on paper.

Once the soup was done, Brooke puts it on low heat and works on grilled cheese sandwiches. After a few minutes, she calls out saying the food was ready. Chica wakes up and everyone gets some. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Springtrap heads to the door and opens it. A man about Brooke's age was there. His eyes were a deep blue with dark-brown hair in a suave style - the long curly layers giving it an exquisite look. He also had a light thin stubble. On his forehead was a faded surgery mark, showing that he was the Bite of '87 victim. "Hey Spring."

The green-haired man smiles lightly. "Marion. It's been awhile."

"It has." Springtrap lets his friend in and Brooke rushes into Marion's arms. "It's you. I'm so sorry..."

Marion holds her close for a minute. "There was nothing you could do, Brooke. We were kids back then and there was nothing you could do. I only remember trying to give Chuck E. Cheese animatronic a kiss and everything went blackwards. I woke up in the hospital three weeks later."

" _Three_ weeks? You're kidding." Golden was the one who said that.

Marion points to his forehead. "I wish it wasn't real, but it happened. Who's this, Brooke?"

She pulls back from him. "That's my oldest son, Gordon. His brother Freddy's in the kitchen. Mangle's his girlfriend and he's upset about her."

He nodded as he goes to the living room couch and sits down. "Springtrap, you mentioned working for Arlin who did this to me. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I've known him since I was a teen after dropping out of high school. I needed cash and I worked under him. Once he started looking at the local high school for "experiments", I didn't know what he was thinking. But once I saw the drug deal and what he wanted to do to Mangle, I told myself that he's gone too far. I gathered evidence once he took off and showed everyone. If you got an anonymous email with creepy photos, that was me. He can track emails and get info, so yeah..."

Marion nodded as Brooke gives him a cup of coffee. "Thanks. As for the email, I'm not really surprised. I don't get scared anymore. It's just horrific to think a man would kill innocent children and then kidnap and possibly try to rape an innocent teen."

Chica comes back from down the stairs and shows him a picture of Mangle. "This is her."

The man shakes his head. "Beautiful woman. Arlin is just evil and needs to be put down. I have guns and I'm not afraid to use them."

Springtrap sighed. "You'll have to do better. He has enough guns for the entire police force. If we have to call in the whole force or military fighters, we'll have to. He's _that_ dangerous. But I have a plan that may just work."

Freddy comes into the room as well as Foxy. They sit down to let Springtrap talk.

"I have to be back at the base on the 5th. We have to get in touch with Jeremy Fitzgerald and Mike Schmidt. They grew up with Arlin and may give us some light on more about him. But while I head back, I have assignments since Brooke told me a little about you all."

He starts sketching a plan. "Brooke. You work at the diner and have many people you can trust. I want your workplace locked up tightly. Golden, I hear you're a great fighter. I'm going to need you to stick with me and take out any guards down there. Arlin's not exactly completely stupid. Foxy, I'll have you unlock the door of Mangle's cell. I'll carry her out while you guys watch the hallways and make sure they're clear."

Freddy growls and clenches his fists. "Why won't I be going down there?"

"We need to _time_ this perfectly. Arlin can be unpredictable at times. If we pull this off, police will have him in his grasp. If not, he'll kill _all_ of us. Do you want that?"

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. You have a point."

Marion sips his coffee. "Later today, I'll get a hold of the police. They'll meet us here and give us more light. As for Chica, you need to stay with Brooke. Bonnie, you can use your computer hacking skills to make the men loose communication with each other and scatter them so we can take them out. You'll be in the diner while you do so."

"That's fine with me." Bonnie sips at a can of Sprite with a slight grin on his face.

"Alright. We need to time this perfectly. Since night-time is when Arlin's out all night doing whatever, we can sneak to the base and get her pout. But, we need to be careful. Arlin's timing is unpredictable on some days and we need to pull this off before he can do anymore harm to her. Also, as of our van, it needs to be a certain distance away form the hideout's entrance. We can't draw attention either. I'll also send certain texts and such to let off signals of when to start trouble."

He then stands up and folds the paper, putting it into his pocket. "Alright. It's late enough already and we all need rest before we pull this off."

* * *

 _ **~Location: Unknown / 9:45 AM~ ((Warning: Abuse/Drug/Rape Scene))**_

Mangle awakens to an early morning. Since last night, she could barely sleep. The thought of what Arlin sexually "punished" her with a "drug pill" made her feel ashamed and guilty of even falling for it. She sits up in the bed and looks into the mirror at her reflection. Arlin had bathed her again, but her physical appearance has gotten worse. Faded bruises marked her arms and torso, her lips are severely chapped, hickeys were on her neck, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot and glossy, with dark circles underneath them.

"Sleep good last night, my flower?" Arlin's voice made her tense up.

"P-Please...let me go..."

"You know I can't do that. You will become my wife, regardless of what you may think." He goes to in front of her and claims her lips.

Mangle squirms and fights back by biting a part of his tongue off and spits the drugging pill out. Arlin cries out and Mangle runs to the door, desperately trying to get it open and escape. She's suddenly pulled and thrown onto the ground. Pulling out a Glock .22, Arlin starts beating her with unmerciful punches with the gun in-hand and kicks to her entire torso, her thighs and even stomps on her ankles. Mangle's painful cries rang throughout the hideout and a satisfying yet disturbing grin on his face. "You ungrateful little bitch. You try anything like that again, you'll get a bullet."

He grabs her by the hair and throws her onto the bed. She squirms again, but Arlin responds by giving her a black eye and slapping her roughly, causing her bottom lip to split and bleed a little. He unzips his pants, exposing his hardened member. He spreads her legs and thrusts it into Mangle's ass. She cries out again and tears flow down her face. "It hurts! Please...take it out..." Feeling him stretch her was causing her pain and tense more, making it worse.

Arlin pushes the gun against her forehead, making her wince and bit her lip. "That's what I thought. I could kill you right now, but I won't. You better feel me inside or I'll make it worse. Try anything again, I will take you whether you like it or not. You are _mine_ and you do what I say, _when_ I say it. Are we clear, whore?"

She whines and covers her face, only nodding quickly. Arlin pulls her hands away and gives her a pill. Within minutes, her mind goes into shambles again and her eyes become almost lifeless, immediately obedient. He smirks and puts his gun down.

He starts thrusting into her ass and pushes Mangle's shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. He pinches her nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking roughly as well as inserting two fingers into her center. All she could do was moan in pleasure. "How does it feel?"

"It...i-is amazing..." Her voice sounded sure of it, but the tears flowing down her cheeks told another story. _Somebody please help me!_

Awhile later, Arlin started breathing heavily and pulls back from her nipple and thrusts harder and faster. He then suddenly spills his seed into her ass, filling her up and Mangle gasps in pleasure. He growls and pulls back to clean his member off with a tissue. "You'll learn sooner or later that you will _always_ belong to me."

He leaves the room, locking the door. Mangle snaps out of it and curls into a ball, shaking. The fresh bruises, split lip, starving body, almost lifeless eyes, and black eye was enough to make her not want to be touched by anyone. The tears flow as pain wrecked throughout her body.

Freddy's warm embrace, Bonnie's sweet personality, Chica's sisterly love, Foxy's cocky persona, Golden's overprotective brotherly side, and Springtrap's helping hand was what she craved. She missed them and clings to a large soft pillow, crying softly. "Please...help me..."

* * *

 _ **((Two Days Later)) / **Tuesday, November 5, 2013****_

 _ **~~2:45 AM - At the Hideout ((Another Sex Scene))~~**_

It was time. Today, Mangle would be rescued. Arlin would finally be taken down for the monster he is.

Springtrap was in the hideout with Arlin who had him come back for another guard duty. "I've another deal to pull and all my men are coming with me. Since I trust you to watch that whore for me, I'll leave her in your hands. I'll be gone for three days and getting my fix. I've left you $2500 from that last deal. Do whatever you please. I also left a spare key if you choose to leave. Anyway, I suppose I'll head out."

The grey-eyed man nodded. "I also checked the nearby streets and alleys you normally use. They're clear as you requested."

"Good. I'll see you on the eighth. Let's go make some money, boys."

They all cheer shortly and leave the hideout. Springtrap waits a good hour. He picks out his cellphone. "Bonnie, they've left. They're heading to Morningview Drive, about 40 minutes to the east. I'm getting Mangle out now. Get the police moving, now."

"You got it." Bonnie then gets ro his work rather quickly. He presses different keys, rewriting encryptions and eventually hacks into the GPS without letting off notices to their phones. "I got them locked in. Once I get an exact address, I'll notify cops."

"Okay thanks." Springtrap hangs up and unlocks Mangle's door. He sees her figure and rushes to her. Her condition's gotten worse and he knew she wouldn't last long. The young girl awakens and scoots back quickly. The fear in her eyes were enough to make him almost tear up. "Angel..."

She immediately recognizes him and throws herself into his arms. "Springtrap..."

He holds her close and runs his hand through her hair. "Yes, I'm getting you out of here. I'm so sorry Arlin did this to you..."

"What about the others?! Did something happen?"

"Easy, easy. They're safe. Brooke is getting you to her workplace as safekeeping while the police go after him."

She relaxes into his arms, sighing softly. The moment her golden eyes meets his grey ones, she caresses his cheek. "Th-Thank you..."

"Angel..." He then presses his lips to hers and lets out a small moan. She grips his hair and their tongue dance with each other's, their breaths fogging up the room. Springtrap immediately stops himself. "W-Wait... Aren't you...with Freddy?"

She breathes heavily. "I a-am, but Arlin...changed me. It's like...I need it all the time now and it's...scaring me... Make it stop...Please..."

He knew what she meant. The drug pill had a horrible side effect: uncontrollable sexual desires. He lays her back on the bed. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Mangle turns her head. "I know this is wrong, but you are the only one here...I c-can't wait anymore..."

Springtrap kisses her lips again, rubbing her breasts. He rubs her hardened nipples and kisses her neck tenderly and gets a few pleasurable moans. He then kisses down until he takes her nipple into his mouth. He circles his tongue around it before sucking it softly and inserting two fingers into her ass. Mangle moans and widens her legs. She felt safe with this man. He was saving her and not hurting her. She felt pleasure instead of pain.

He pulls back and kissing down her stomach and to her navel. He reaches her center and spreads her open. She was very wet and starts licking, earning more moans from Mangle. He even claims her clit and teases her, making her even wetter. He pulls back and strips naked rubbing the head of his hardened member against her virgin entrance. "Mangle, if I do this, you know this will affect your bond with Freddy..."

"I-I know... B-But this fire and the need of you...It's driving me insane...Take me..."

Springtrap pushes himself inside of her, making her wince in pain. He pulls back out before pushing in and she cries out, causing to her to bleed a little bit. He leans down to passionately kiss her lips, making her think. _I love Freddy, b-but...I think...I also love Springtrap..._

He cups her face before he starts to thrust again; he then brings her up into his lap. He leans and whispers into her ear. "Ride my cock. Make us both feel good."

Mangle claims his lips again and starts going up and down his cock, making them both moan in pleasure. It was enough to making Springtrap pant and grunt. After some time, pressure built up and the pleasure was getting even more intense. Springtrap breathes heavy and grips her ass, thrusting even harder. "A-Angel...I'm almost there..."

Her moans are making her pant and sweat has coated their bodies. "M-Me too..."

A few moments pass by and Springtrap cries out. He thrusts up into her once more and releases his hot seed inside of her; Mangle cries out as well. She shivers as her body accepts him and collapses against his chest. "I-I'm sorry..."

Springtrap finally realizes: he loves Mangle. The need to protect her and make her happy crossed his mind. "It's alright. Let me clean you up and let's leave."

She couldn't agree more. After getting a long shower and covered by large clothes, Mangle is carried into his arms and to the van. The nightmare was finally over...

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **I'm so sorry for uploading this late. My life just went downhill with family issues and all that jazz. But I got this chapter up. Close to 500 views! Wow, thank you so much for the support! Also, a very special thanks to SunWolf820 for favoriting and following this story. Your support is greatly appreciated!**

 **As for the two sex scenes, sorry for a tad bit of detail that happens between Mangle and Springtrap. I couldn't really help myself at this point.**

 **In the next chapter, things will go back to normal. But once Thanksgiving comes around, the flames of the love triangle (Freddy/Mangle/Springtrap) will get very intense. I've also decided that Jeremy and Mike will not be in the story. Again, with how my life situation is, I just don't have the inspiration of adding them into the story. Sorry if the decision upsets you.**

 **Again, reconstructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll see you guys then ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Chapter Ten: Broken~**_

 ****Tuesday, November 5, 2015, 2013****

* * *

 _ **~Location: The Fazbear Household / 4:30 PM~**_

It's been hours since Mangle has been returned to safety, but even so, she was terrified. She let Brooke bath her, brush her teeth, and get her into comfortable clothing, but even with Arlin captured and his companions shot dead, she wouldn't let her friends or boyfriend into her room. Springtrap took the money left at where Arlin left behind and used it to get a nicer apartment and turn his life around. Marion decided to move in with him and the school was grateful to see her safe.

Brooke sighed as she works on cutting potatoes, carrots, and cooked chicken while letting the basic broth and noodles boil on low heat. She has never seen Mangle, or anyone for that matter, in such horrible body condition. Mangle's black eye was being treated with an ice pack, her bruises and small scrapes on her body were still healing, her bottom split, and her rib cage was showing through her skin. She knew that it'll take time before she can fully heal.

She puts the remaining ingredients into the boiling pot and covers it to let it cook. She calls the school and notifies the principal of what happened to Mangle in full detail; Principal Jackson notifies Mangle's teacher to let her be excused of any work and exams until after Thanksgiving break to let her heal. That put everyone at ease.

Brooke then takes the homemade chicken noodle soup off the heat and pours some into a bowl before heading upstairs to Mangle's room. She knocks before entering. "Honey, here's some soup." She puts it on the nightstand next to Mangle's bed before shutting the window and closing the blinds, turning the lamp and portable heater on. "Is there anything else you need?"

Angel sits up slowly and looks at her. "C-Can Freddy come up?"

"I'll have him come up. As long as you get that soup into your stomach."

She nodded and a minute later, Freddy comes in. Tears fall down his face as he gently takes her into his arms, in which she returns it and cries into his chest. "I'm so sorry..."

Freddy rests his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back with one hand and the other running through her hair. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. You're now safe and I promise that you won't be going anywhere again."

Angel wipes her tears and when Freddy's hand touches her cheek, she looks into the beautiful sky-blue eyes that enraptured her on the first day they met and fully relaxes into it. Freddy leans forward and kisses her. He will make sure that his beloved won't be going anywhere.

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **I'm so sorry for this extremely short chapter, but in the end, I didn't know what to say afterwards. But damn, 575 views! I really appreciate it!**

 **In the chapters afterwards, it'll be involving the Freddy/Mangle/Springtrap love triangle. Maybe Golden and Foxy will discover it and figure out on what to do. I'm not sure - we'll see.**

 **The songs that helped me write this chapter are listed below:  
  
1\. Vertical Horizon - _I'm Still Here_  
2\. Skillet - _Yours to Hold_  
3\. Cinder Road - _Losing Ground_  
4\. Trevor Morris - _The Dawn Will Come_**

 **Again, thanks for the amazing support. Reconstructive criticism and review are appreciated. I'll see you guys then ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Chapter Eleven: Surprise~**_

 ****Friday, November 22, 2013****

* * *

 **~Location: Springtrap's Apartment / 1:15 PM~**

Two and a half weeks has passed since Mangle was rescued. Arlin was sentenced to death a week before and the entire community could finally rest. As for the Chuck E. Cheese building, it's now going through demolition and the surrounding parts of the community now being planned for renovation and rebuilding. Audendale was now on its way to recovery. With the year coming to an end, the weather has shifted. There was only eight hours of daylight and the temperature has dropped into the fifties and forties. Light dust of snow came every few days and most trees has lost their leaves.

Mangle has fully recovered. She has gained fifteen pounds, back to her slim figure. Her black eye was no longer there; even the bruises and split lip were all gone. She was in dark denims and a black fleece sweater. She was drinking a mug of hot cocoa on Springtrap's large bed. It was a Tempur-Pedic mattress with large covers and numerous pillows in the colors of black, white and silver. His desktop was a few feet away with large surround sound speakers, biege carpet for flooring, a large lamp for lighting, and about twenty feet away was a small bathroom.

She puts the mug onto the night stand and waits for him. When he comes out, he was handsome. Springtrap's olive hair was damp and draping over his shoulders, his pale grey eyes dazzling, and his naked chest flawless. He chuckles and sits down on the bed, wearing only black sweatpants. After reassuring Freddy and the others that he was only checking on Mangle and her progress, Brooke convinced the friends that she should be fine. But after lying to him, Mangle has decided to have sex with Springtrap. She was playing with Freddy's heart, but after the green-haired man's confession to her, she just...felt like she had to become his.

"Tired, my little lily?" Springtrap kisses her tenderly and she returns it.

Angel just nodded. "Yeah..."

He chuckles and lays her down, starting to make out with her. Their eyes close and slow steady breathes fog the air, his strong hands exploring her body. Their kissing was slow, tender and passionate. But after a time, he slips his hand and grasps her breast. Angel winced in slight pain and Springtrap pulls back. "Are you...alright?"

She nodded. "Tender, that's all..."

Springtrap then thinks. _She's been tired since her rescue I can understand. But her headaches, tenderness... Wait... Is she... Oh no!_

He grips his head and Angel looks at him. "What is it?"

He turns to her, the worry showing in his eyes. "I think you might be pregnant."

The words hit her, as if she was hit by a train. "Wh-What?"

"The symptoms are there, Angel. Your fatigue and headaches are high, you're tender, and you complain of severe cramps. If you are, we'll have to take a pregnancy test to be safe. Before Thanksgiving, I'll get you the test. You'll be returning to Freddy's until then. But promise me." He takes her hands into his. "Promise me you'll say nothing about this."

She nodded and gives him a quick kiss. "I promise."

* * *

 ** _~Location: The Fazbear Household / 2:20 PM~_**

Mangle returns home an hour later. Springtrap had gotten her a hot drink from the local convenient store due to the cold weather and dropped her off. She gets into the house, shivering. Chica was there. "Hey. You'll catch a cold." She then helps her friend sit down on the couch to warm up.

Angel takes a fleece blanket and covers up while the blonde takes off her boots before setting them at the door. The reveal of the possibility of being pregnant terrifies her more than she could imagine. She wasn't ready to face such a task. First was Arlin, and now this. She desperately wants to tell someone, but she promised not to say anything about it to anybody.

"You okay?" Chica's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Yeah. Just sore all over." She looks around and realizes that only she, Chica, and Brooke are there. "Where's everyone else?"

Her friends sits next to her. "Foxy and Bonnie are on vacation with their families for Thanksgiving. And Mom's on a business trip. So it'll be us three, the brothers, and some of your family members coming. They found out what happened and want to spend time with you."

She nodded slightly and says nothing. Chica rubs her back. "What's wrong?"

Angel swallows hard before looking into her friend's eyes. "I...I think...I may be pregnant."

Brooke hears it and walks over in concern. "Who's child is it?"

"Springtrap's. I didn't mean for it to happen... He got his way the day he rescued me." Tears fall and shivers. "I fell for him and I've been unfaithful to Freddy. I'm sorry... I'm just so scared... I promised I wouldn't tell, but it's hard."

Brooke and Chica wrap their arms around her. "We're not upset with you honey. We know what you're going through. We're here to help you. I will talk with you, Springtrap, Freddy, and Gordon tonight, but I will _**not**_ have fights break out in my house. Give me that boy's number. I've a phone call to make." Mangle writes down the number and hands it to Brooke.

Chica helps her up. "Go get a shower. I'm gonna call the boys."

Within the next two hours, the boys get to the house. Springtrap was mad, but they have to discuss it. When at the house, Brooke explains what is up with Mangle and her condition. Freddy's eyes flare up. "Are you kidding me, Springtrap?! She was supposed to be helped by you. I was a goddamn fool to let you two near each other without supervision!" Mangle cringes and Chica holds her close.

"Hey. I saved her and she enjoyed what we did." His sly smirk was enough to set him off.

Freddy was about to punch him, but Brooke grips his fist. "Freddy Fazbear! I said no fighting under my house. We're helping Mangle get through this."

He pulls his fist back. "I won't." Mangle looks at him. "Freddy..."

"Don't. You fooled with Arlin's partner behind my back numerous times! How does that make me feel? Betrayed!" He clenches his fist. "I thought you'd be different, but now... All I see is a traitorous whore, just like the rest of my exes. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, anything. We're _done_." The words hit Mangle like a bag of bricks. She sobs into Chica's arms as Freddy heads upstairs and slams the door.

Springtrap smirks in victory, but Golden punches him in the gut. "You put your hands on her and impregnated her. I want your ass, but I love my family. I choose them over you. I've no interest in weaklings. I want you away from her. The child will be the only thing you'll be seeing from now on. Get out." Springtrap stands and eyes him before leaving the house. He hugs Mangle. "I'm hurt about this too, but I can't be angry with you. I suggest you let Fred be. I'll talk to Foxy and Bonnie later tonight. Mom, mind getting her a pregnancy test?"

Brooke nodded and puts on a jacket, grabbing the keys. "Yeah. Mind doing the dishes? I'll pick up food on the way back."

An hour later, Brooke returns with food and a test. Mangle heads upstairs and takes the test. As she washes her hands, the test beeps. The news hit her: it was positive. She slowly comes down the steps and shows it to Chica. She looks at the result. "Brooke, she's pregnant."

The brunette sighs and looks at Mangle. "Honey, you're underage and Spring isn't. He'll be arrested. Even though it was consent, it's still rape in the eyes of the law. I'll be making a phone call in the morning. But right now, just eat. I'll get ready for work and make the call."

Mangle sighs and sits at the island table, getting out her dinner and slowly eating it. Afterwards, she just goes and crawls into bed. She cries into her pillow until she falls asleep, only wanting Freddy to hold her once again.

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **Wow! 631 views. I can't express how happy I am. Sorry for the late post; I've been moving into a new house and everything has been out of whack.**

 **But it's over now and I can get back to writing. This chapter is short, due to life problems and I'm meaning to start writing a Skyrim fanfiction soon. As for SunWolf (guest), thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you like the story :D**

 **In this chapter, it reveals that Mangle is pregnant. Next chapter, tragedy strikes.**

 **Again, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll see you guys then ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

_**~~Chapter Twelve: Forgiveness~~**_

Days turn to weeks. Weeks turn to months. Mangle's relationship with Freddy has been non-existent. Golden, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica have been her support. Even Brooke was helping her. Sadly, when her parents got the news, her mother supports her but not her father. When the school saw her belly started to get round and swollen, they whispered and called her names openly. But thankfully, Luscinia and Sara - the girlfriends of Golden and Foxy - stood up for her.

When her birthday in February came around, there was no celebration. Freddy strayed away from her. A week later, Springtrap was found murdered in the streets; he was found beaten and stabbed with a machete. Mangle, Marion and his friends attended his funeral to pray that he rested in peace.

The school year goes good for the next few weeks, but one day, it all falls apart...

* * *

 ****Thursday, April 3, 2014****

 _ **~Location: The Fazbear Household / 6:19 PM~**_

Mangle undresses and goes into the bathroom. It was now the two weeks of Spring Break and everyone had plans. But she has to care for herself and her unborn little boy she was carrying. She has decided to name her little one Troy; it means 'soldier' for she has survived unthinkable tragedy.

She rubs her stomach and turns the shower on. Brooke, Golden, and Freddy were out for a bit to give her time to herself. She lets the water run over her sore body, but suddenly, she felt as if her heart stopped. She looks down, seeing blood going down the drain and painful contractions pushed through her and makes her cry out in pain. Mangle shakes violently and collapses into the tub, gripping her stomach and crying in pain. _No, it's too early! Help me!_

For the next several minutes, she endured severe pain and bleeding profusely. She was losing the fight so she does the unthinkable. Taking deep breaths, Mangle screams and starts to push. She grips the sides of the tub as tightly as she could, pain written all over her face and eyes shut tightly. She looks down only to find more blood, but she didn't care as she pushes again.

Within about the next hour in severe pain, Mangle holds her son and only find him still. She weakly grabs her towel and tries everything to get her little son to breathe, but when he didn't draw a breath, she cries in heart-break. Her little Troy was gone...

* * *

After the loss of her son, Mangle has Brooke bury his body in the backyard and put up a special grave for him. She stays in her room, crying over the loss to never have a chance of life. Brooke tells the news to everyone and even Freddy felt horrible that this happened; they were advised to let her be. For the next five days, Mangle looses the weight but refuses to talk or anything. While her friends went out, she stayed home. She only left the room to bathe and use the bathroom. But after those five days, something good happens.

* * *

It was now April 8th and Mangle was still up in her room. Her eyes were bloodshot from the crying. A knock comes to her door and then a familiar voices calls her out. "Angel?"

Freddy comes into the room and sits on the bed next to her. "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

She wasn't moved. "You left me and now all these months later, you came to say you're sorry? Nothing you say will heal my wounds."

"Please... Just listen to me." He touches her cheek and Angel's tears fall once more. She _did_ miss his touch. That hand that have made her heart flutter with joy, that held her at night to make her feel safe, and that brought her her first love...

He smiles and his blue eyes look at her.

 _I see you standing here, but you're so far away_

 _Starving for your attention | You don't even know my name_

Mangle looks back at him. She knew that song.

 _You're going through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you_

 _Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

Mangle closes her eyes as Freddy's thumb brushes her tears away from her cheeks as well as pushing strands of her hair out of her face.

 _I see you walking by, your hair always hiding your face_

 _I wonder why you've been hurting | I wish I had some way to say_

 _You're going through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you_

 _Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours alone_

 _You will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold_

 _I was yours to hold_

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

 _You should know I'm ready when you're ready for me_

 _And I'm waiting for the right time, for the day I catch your eye_

 _To let you know that I'm yours to hold_

Mangle finally gives a small smile at him and her spirits have started to lift back up again. As he sings the chorus again, he embraces her. She cradles into the warm touch as he held her once again before wrapping her arms around him. She listened to the gentle, steady heartbeat his heart sang, and the scent of Adidas cologne filled her nose. She misses him and truly loves him as she listened to him sing and hold her close.

I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach

I'm ready when you're ready for me

Freddy smiles as he finishes before kissing her again. Her smell of fruit and flowers fill his nostrils as he cups her face with one hand. Even tears left his eyes again. "Mangle. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for pushing you away. I was hurt, but knowing what you endured hurt you more so. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't regret ever meeting you. Never again will I let anyone - I mean _**anyone**_ \- take you away from me again. My father died a hero and from heaven, he sent you to me so that I wouldn't be alone anymore. I love you with all of my heart. My beautiful Angel, please forgive me."

Her eyes flowed with tears again and she cups his face to kiss him once again deeply before pulling back. "I forgive you, Freddy Fazbear." She embracing him and he returns it. "If you cut your hair, I'll dye it pink and put purple extensions in for a week for hurting me."

Freddy chuckles, rubbing her back. "Alright. Reasonable enough."

"And make you wear a frilly skirt, high heels, and daisy blouse." She makes her eyebrows go up and down in a "daring" motion.

He pulls back. "Oh hell no!"

He rushes out of her room, but she follows close behind. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **Sorry for the wait. I had to finish up the move and everything's now in place. 682 views! Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter was short and tragic, but resulted in a happy ending. The birth scene I wrote is not too graphic because it grosses people out. I cried during this because I lost my daughter who was stillborn just like Mangle's son Troy. So forgive me about that. As for the song Freddy sings, it's " _Yours to Hold_ " by the amazingly talented band, Skillet.**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter, it'll be a happy one for a spring break thing and get away from depressing stuff. As for the story itself, I'm thinking that 15-16 chapters will be the total and this story should be finished by late May to early June. So keep updated! :D**

 **Thanks for your support! Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! As always, I'll see you guys then ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**~Chapter Thirteen: First Night at Laguna Beach~**_

 ****Friday, April 11, 2014 / 8:30 AM****

Freddy awakens in his bed the next morning. It's been three days since he and Mangle had gotten back together and made up. Today, he and the gang would go to Laguna Beach for a few days. When Mangle was told of it, she was excited to hear about returning to her home city.

Stretching his arms, Freddy sits up in the bed and turns to look at Mangle who was laying in his bed. He smiles and kisses her temple before shaking her lightly. "Angel, time to wake up. We got to get ready to return to your hometown today."

She grunted and slowly gets up, wiping her eyes. "I'm getting up." Once her golden eyes meets Freddy's, a smile comes across her face and they share a deep kiss.

Freddy caresses her cheek. "You sleep okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling better now."

As she gets out of the bed, she stands up and cracks her shoulders. She then dresses into her denim capris, black flats, and a white, long-sleeve semi-transparent shirt that was outlined with Bohemian lace patterns with a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath. Due to the trip going to be about eight hours long, everyone took showers the previous night. For her hair, she just puts it into a messy low side-bun.

As for Freddy, he dresses into just plain jeans and a navy T-shirt along with his Starbury tennis shoes. He also brushes out his shoulder-length hair.

Once they are done, they head downstairs with their suitcases. Chica, Goldie, Lucinia, Sera, Bonnie, and Foxy were all ready to go with their suitcases. Freddy's brother looks at the group. "We all ready?"

They nod and head to the passenger van in the driveway. Putting their belongings into the back trunk, they then get into the van. Goldie starts up the engine and backs out. "Enjoy the ride, kiddies. It's gonna be awhile."

* * *

Everyone, except Goldie and Mangle, were asleep. It had been seven long hours they had been traveling. They were all up, but tired and bored. They decided to fall asleep, but the two in the driver's seat and front passenger seat had to stay awake. Mangle knew the routes by heart and Goldie followed them.

"Excited to be returning home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised by Aunt Desiree is letting us stay at her summer villa while we're here for the next several days."

Soon enough, around the turn-pike of the highway, Laguna Beach comes into view. Mangle smiles and faces the back. "Guys, we're here!"

As the others wake up from their naps, the warm sunshine brightens their eyes as they are welcomed to their destination. The view of the city was like another world to the others.

The skyline is riddled with impressive skyscrapers and their history shined more than ever. Business is booming and attracts attention more than anything. Hundreds of coffeehouses, restaurants, and take-outs offered a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can also enjoy photography, nature, art galleries, arcades, shopping, and going on the beautiful white sandy beaches. There was also woods to support suburb homes and a few villas were on the beachfront.

Goldie follows Mangle's directions and comes upon a beautiful private property. The front yard was open with green grass, a crystal-clear pond with a beautiful marble fountain spouting water, a brick-made driveway to fit 6 cars, and a large latte-colored villa. Another car, a metallic silver Mercedes, was parked in the driveway.

A woman was standing out in the sunshine. She was about the same age as Mangle's mother, but she has wavy silver hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a gorgeous light-beige summer dress with chandelier earrings, red lips, and black sunglasses on.

As soon as Mangle exits the car, the sunshine hit her with open arms and she rushes to hug her aunt. "Desiree!"

The woman hugs her back. "My beautiful niece! It's been a long time. I missed you."

"So did I. Thanks for letting me and my friends borrow your villa. Sorry for no money to rent hotel rooms."

Her aunt scoffs. "Dearie girl, you're family. Such is my duty and my pleasure. Plus with me at odds with your ridiculous father, I choose _you_ over him _any_ day. Plus, you guys deserve the space. Besides, if you guys spent all that money for a room, you wouldn't enjoy Laguna Beach to the fullest during your break from school."

She smiles. "Thank you again, Auntie. Also where are you going?"

"Visiting your mother. Your mother moved out and divorced your father."

 _This_ is new to her. "Why? What happened?"

"Long story short: A sibling Nelly hid from you two has popped up. He's pissed off at your dad and those two went at it. Your dad's in jail and little Sebastien is reunited with his momma."

"So I have a half-brother..."

Desiree looks at her niece. "Angel, he's twenty-four years old and when your mother was at rock bottom, she gave him up for adoption to ensure he grew up happy and healthy. When your dad heard about him, he got pissed and almost put your mother in the hospital. A woman named Brooke helped her get that divorce."

"Mom helped her?" Freddy appeared behind Mangle with their suitcases.

"Yes. Sebastien will be visiting once Nelly's okay. Anyway, no more sad storytelling. Go inside and get settled. Dear niece, the keys and a suitcase holding something for you is on the last bedroom on the left hallway on the left. Have a good time and please let Sebastien into your life. He's your brother and my blood too. Love you."

She takes Mangle into another hug. "Love you too Auntie."

The woman gets into her Mercedes and drives off.

* * *

It was now 6:30 in the evening. The back deck was large with a large hot tub that was bubbling away, a porch swing, a table with an umbrella overtop, built-in firepit, pots with tropical ferns, and steps leading down to the beach. The weather was starting to cool and the distant music could be heard from the city and the miles of beach were starting were decrease in numbers. The lights were beginning to brighten as the sky has become golden-pinkish hue with the sun descending towards the horizon.

The entire group was outside. Golden was grilling ribs with Lucinia's arm wrapped around him, Foxy and Sera were chilling in the hot tub while drinking winecoolers, Chica and Bonnie were in front of the fireplace talking and Freddy and Mangle were on the porch swing while cuddling and watching the sunset.

Freddy strokes her hair while holding her close. "Welcome home, baby girl."

She smiles as she breathed in the familiar smiles. The salty breeze from the ocean, the distant smells of chicken and funnel cakes, and fresh trees filled her nose. "Thanks babe. I may have not had friends here, but the city and beach has always welcomed me."

"What will we do while we're here?"

She smiles. "There's the 4D theater, their signature coffee, zip lining, the beach, shopping, arcades. There's just a lot to do here."

He looks at her confused. "4D?"

She chuckles. "It's a 3D screen, but the seats are hooked up to a machine to make them rotate as if they're on a roller coaster or whatever scenery they put on the screen. It's awesome."

"Hey love bird couples! Food's ready!" Freddy chuckles as he hears his brother's comments. Everyone comes around. On the table, there was the ribs as well as mac n' cheese, Jell-O, tropical fruit salad, baked beans, a case of winecoolers in the cooler, and a glass pitcher of homemade pink lemonade.

Foxy grabs some food for himself and Sera. "Beautiful view, lass."

Mangle approaches her friend. "You've never been to the beach?"

"Nay. The ocean is beautiful and the smell is strange, but has a welcoming scent. You were lucky to have a hometown like this."

She shrugged as she gives him a winecooler, which he accepts and pops it open. "I suppose. I just hung out at the beach most of the time after school while my parents worked. They did take the time to take certain days off and whenever Granddad came to visit as well as some holidays. Most of the time, I was by myself."

"Seems a lonely time hobby, eh less?"

Angel lets out a small chuckle as she starts eating her food. "I guess, but I'm long over that now."

The friends continue to eat their food, laughing and having a good time. Mangle was at peace, knowing that this is how things should be: being with her beloved, and her friends. To know that life has a good side to it and nothing should stop that.

Later in the night, they sit and relax in the hot-tub while stargazing and telling funny stories. The stars shone brightly in the sky, with the city's colorful lights decorated the scene like a painting that's come alive. The full moon hung low in the sky and looked larger than back in Auchendale.

It was beautiful and Sara nodded. "Reminds me of home back in Kyoto." Her Japanese accent rolled off her tongue in a timbre of warmth, the melodic sounds distinctly foreign.

Foxy kisses her temple. "What does Kyoto in Japan look like?"

She reaches for her phone and looks through it until she gets a good picture. The city was settled close to a large, snow-tipped mountain and surrounded by beautiful rolls. Where the picture was taken overlooked the city with a sakura tree in front and an Imperial temple on the right. It was majestic and beautiful, especially unless a blue afternoon sky.

She passes her phone around to let the others. Lucinia smiles. "Nice. Will you returning there someday?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if it's going to be permanent."

Foxy frowned. "I just hope that isn't the case."

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Me neither, but family means a lot to me. If we don't, I'll come back to you."

For the rest of the night, they continue with their hilarious jokes and stories. Talking nonsense or teasing each other was all worth it before they retired for the night.

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **Sorry for being gone from this story for over three weeks. Between three stories and summer officially here, I'm trying to enjoy it. Plus I'm in a new relationship and it's going great.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is short and pretty lame. Writer's is kicking my ass in this story. But with 844 views, 3 reviews (good ones), 7 favorites, and 5 followers - it's inspiring me to continue the story and finish it. June is what I'm promising to have the story finished.**

 **Thanks to LuigiPoi/** **SuperKiokenGoku** **, SunWolf820, and Wolflover1215 for favoriting/following the story. Your support is awesome!**

 **I might do another "mind-fuck" in the chapter 14 or 15. So you've been warned! XD**

 **Reviews and criticism is appreciated. I'll see you guys then ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

_**~Chapter Fourteen: Ending~**_

The rest of the trip at Laguna Beach was the best of their lives. Goldie attempted the annual spicy BBQ wing challenge. He was sweating and eating all the meat he could, but despite a bulging belly and burning mouth, he won the competition and his prize was $2000 and free stuff from a beach store: shirts, badges, souvenirs, and much more.

When they get back, they all unpack and settle back in. Weeks pass and the music concert for the school took place. Of course, the Fazbear Crew got the winning trophy. And finally, the last day came: graduation.

Tears and happiness was all around all the graduating class of 100 students. For the next few hours, all the students give hugs to their teachers and say goodbye to their friends one last time.

Even the Fazbears and their friends have decided to split apart and start the next chapter of their lives anew.

Foxy started a car/mechanic shop with his wife, Sara. His father passes away a couple of years later, but got a tattoo of his name on his left bicep. The couple have a son, Lionel. Goldie, Bonnie, Mangle, and Freddy all start a band called The Fazbear Crew.

Goldie has married Lucinia, who becomes an athlete. Bonnie has married Chica, who now works in a jewelry store. They have two children: their twin daughters, Hope and Nora. And finally, Freddy and Mangle have married as well.

As of Mangle's older half-brother, Sebastien, he's been welcomed into the family and Nelly has divorced her father. As for Brooke, she has married Marion instead of her other fiancé she once had.

It's been a long road for all of them.

Mangle was at home, sewing clothes. The band was at the studio and letting her take a break. She was busy and at peace until she heads to the bathroom. She does her business, but when she looks in the mirror, flames all surround her. Blood boils from under her feet, screams fill her ears, and her reflection was now longer human.

Her eyes belonged to a canine, her open mouth revealed long sharp teeth, pointed ears, plastic-like skin, a white tail, and a snout covered in blood... A twisted body with dangling wires and one missing eye as well as sharp claws... She grips her temples and cries out before everything distorts into a heart-wrenching scream that reminded her of a mechanical being...

* * *

"Mangle, wake up!"

The white fox jolts up, panting. "What...happened?" She looks all around her. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Marionette, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and the toy animatronics all surrounded her, worry written all over their faces.

Freddy was worried the most. "You...don't remember?"

Bonnie sighed. His face may have been ripped off completely, but the emotion was still noticeable in his voice. "You bit a child and because of that, we've been put away and the restaurant has been shut down forever..."

Her ears fold back and looks down. "I'm...sorry..."

Golden Freddy folded his arms. "We knew this would happen sooner or later... But don't blame yourself... That damn William took our lives and we're stuck here..." He leaves the room, obviously angered. The original members and two of the three toys leave as well and Marionette returns to his music box.

Toy Chica rubs her shoulder comfortingly, leaving Mangle and Freddy along. Even with one of his eyes missing, the white fox smiles and nuzzles into him. He rubs her back gently. "No matter what they say, and no matter what you dreamt about, I will always love you. Forever and beyond."

She smiles back. "I love you two, Freddy Fazbear."

* * *

 _ ****Epilogue: 2017 – 30 Years Later after the Bite of '87****_

It was set. Early morning was arising. Jeremy and Mike spent the whole night, pouring gasoline all over the building of Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. After three decades of unsolved mysteries of children murdered, William's demise inside of Springtrap's suit, and the animatronics killing night guards, it was time to rid of the place forever.

Even the original owner, Fred Bear, watched on. "I thought starting this business would bring happiness, but I digress. Boys, go ahead and burn the building. It's time to end the horror."

The boys start a match and toss it into the building. The building sets ablaze. The walls crumble, the thick wooden beams get consumed by the raging flames, glass windows shatter the floor, and a black blanket of smoke fill the sky. The pizzeria was no more.

Suddenly, white apparitions appear in front of them. It was the ghosts of the original children who were murdered and stuffed into the bodies of Golden Freddy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy: four boys and one girl.

"You have finally freed us."

Fred frowned. "I'm so sorry your life was taken. I take full responsibility to not have forseen this and not having enough safety precautions."

The female child steps forward. "Don't blame yourself. We didn't know what to do when our killer killed us. We forgive you."

 _We're only kids who've lost our way_  
 _But if we wait long enough, we will be saved_  
 _Just sleep, just dream_  
 _This isn't fair_  
 _No, we're not just what we seem_  
 _We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside_  
 _It's not a game, not to blame_  
 _We're forced to hide_  
 _Just sleep, just dream_  
 _It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free_  
 _(And soon we'll be set free)_

Fred, Mike, and Jeremy all smile at the children's spirits. With tears flowing down their cheeks, the children all wave goodbye as their spirits finally fade. They have accepted they are now at peace before showing a smile and finally fading away to the other side. "Thank you for everything..."

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **Alright everyone, story is finished. It's been a long ride, but this is my very first finished story.**

 **I originally said that there was gonna be an extra chapter and then epilogue, but I ran out of ideas. With 1020 views, you guys have shown support throughout it all and I can't thank you guys enough!**

 **Anyway, this story is done. 6-7 months of hard work was worth it. I will be writing another FNAF story in the future. This ending isn't the best, but like I said before, I was out of options. So if the "mind-fuck" element wasn't there, I apologize. As for the lyrics, they're the main chorus of the song _Nightmare_ by YouTuber: NateWantsToBattle. He's an AMAZING singer, so please support him.**

 **You all have a great July 4th and I'll see you guys then ^^**


End file.
